Super Smash Bros : THE LEGEND OF THE RED SWORDSMAN
by arikarunoumi
Summary: Cerita ini terjadi tidak lama setelah Super Smash Brothers Ultimate, Sang Nenek penjaga Celestial Mountain menyadari Smash Brothers Squad telah kalah melawan Dharkom dan Galeem yang menyebabkan terjadinya bencana. Namun sebenarnya, ada beberapa orang yang masih hidup setelah kejadian itu, termasuk Kirby yang menghilang entah kemana.


Super Smash Bros X Celeste X Abzu X Pokemon Go X Final Fantasy 3 Crossover : The Legend of Red Swordsman

Pasca Chaostic Ultimate, semua orang secara misterius menghilang, Kirby yang selamat dari kejadian itu pergi entah kemana. Di tengah badai salju...

? : ... *masih berjalan dengan pelan karena penuh luka* (Semenjak kejadian itu, aku tidak bisa menemukan semua orang... Yang kutemui hanyalah badai salju yang sungguh luas ini...)

Ia kemudian berhenti sejenak, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah tiara yang cantik yang ia pegang juga topi berwarna Hijau dengan huruf "L" yang agak kusam.

Mario : *tanpa topi karena topinya sendiri hilang entah kemana* Princess Peach... Luigi... Bahkan Bowser yang kubenci... Mereka dimana?

Tiba-tiba, salju berhenti. Dan dari belakang, muncul makhluk gurita yang akan mengejarnya.

Mario : *melepas jubah kusam Flight mode miliknya sambil berbalik dengan F.L.U.D.D di belakangnya* MAMMAMIA! *Lalu menyemprot mundur makhluk tersebut*

Sayangnya, jumlah mereka semakin banyak, tidak ada jalan lain bagi Mario selain lari menjauh.

Mario : *sambil berlari menjauhi monster gurita* (Makhluk apa mereka itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya...)

Lalu Mario melihat seseorang yang terbaring kaku, alangkah terperanjatnya ternyata ia menemukan Zelda yang tergeletak.

Mario : Mamma Mia! NONA ZELDA!

Zelda : ... *lalu membuka matanya* Mario?

Mario : *menyodorkan Jamur 1-Up sebagai penambah stamina pada Zelda* Makanlah!

Zelda kemudian memakan Jamur tersebut. Lalu ia kembali pulih. Tak lama, Zelda sadar kalau Mario dikejar oleh monster gurita aneh yang melayang mencari Mario.

Mario : *lalu menggendong Zelda sambil menghindari serangan monster gurita tersebut* Tempat ini berbahaya! Sebaiknya kita lari!

Zelda : Mario! Aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Mario : Ceritanya panjang, sebaiknya kita harus cari tempat yang aman!

Setelah jauh berlari, mereka ternyata tiba di ujung daratan yang ternyata jurang menuju lautan.

Zelda : *melihat Monster gurita itu mulai mendekat* Mario! Loncat saja!

Mario merasa ragu dengan apa yang dikatakan Zelda. Namun karena ia sudah menganggap pangkat Zelda setara dengan Princess Peach, maka pilihannya, ia harus meloncat dari jurang yang sangat curam tersebut meski dengan resiko ia harus terpisah kembali dengan Zelda.

SFX : BYURRRRRR!

Mario kemudian sadar ia sudah berada didalam air.

Mario : ... *berusaha berenang, tetapi tenaganya sudah terkuras karena menggendong Zelda* UGH! * Napasnya didalam air sudah habis dan tubuhnya semakin tenggelam karena kondisi fisiknya yang tidak stabil setelah pertarungan melawan "Dewa" tersebut* (Nona Zelda... Maafkan aku...) *lalu tak sadarkan diri*

Tak lama, sesosok yang aneh seperti menangkap tubuhnya yang lemah dan seolah akan membawanya ke permukaan air.

? : Hei, ABZU! Siapa itu?

Abzu, robot penyelam yang suka menjelajahi dunia bawah air menemukan sosok terkenal yang bahkan membuat seorang Professor terperanjat setengah mati.

? : Ini 'kan Mario... Kenapa dia ada disini?

Lalu seorang wanita berambut jingga yang mengendarai Pokemon Flying Type, Honchkrow, berusaha memahami robot yang membawa sosok dengan baju merah dan celana kodok biru khasnya itu. Ia kemudian melemparkan PokeBall yang berisi Lapras dan naik di punggungnya sembari Abzu membawa tubuh Mario keatas punggung Transport Pokemon tersebut. Abzu seperti ingin mengatakan "Keluarkan air dari paru-parunya, Nona Maddy". Maddeline memahami Abzu dan langsung berusaha mengeluarkan air yang tertelan olehnya.

Mario : *Mengeluarkan air dari yang sempat tertelan* UHUK! UHUKKKK! *lalu pingsan karena kehabisan tenaganya*

Maddeline : Professor Willow, dari kondisinya, dia baru saja tercebur.

Zelda : *menampakkan dirinya setelah diselamatkan oleh Maddeline* Mario!?

Ternyata sebelumnya, Zelda terselamatkan oleh Pokemon milik Maddeline. Sehingga Prof. Willow, Abzu, maupun Maddeline tahu kalau Mario sudah terjatuh lebih dahulu.

Maddeline : Nona, anda mengenalinya?

Zelda : Dia teman seperjuanganku, dan dialah yang menyelamatkan aku pertama kali.

Prof. Willow : *di punggung Salamence kesayangannya* Kalau begitu, Bawa Mario ke Markas kita.

Maddeline : baik! *pada Zelda* Nona! Loncat kemari! Kali ini kita ke Markas dengan Pokemon ini.

Zelda kemudian menaiki Lapras dan duduk sambil memeluk Mario yang kian melemah, sementara Maddeline memasukkan kembali Honchkrow miliknya.

Zelda : *kemudian menggunakan Revive Spellnya pada Mario*

Kelihatannya sihir Zelda tidak berfungsi pada Mario. Namun rupanya, jari tangannya bergerak, tetapi kedua matanya masih tertutup karena menahan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam.

Zelda : (ia terlihat seperti Link jika seperti ini...) *lalu menghela napasnya* (Tapi, Link... Kau dimana?) *lalu melihat ke arah langit*

Mario : *terbaring di sebuah kasur yang empuk seperti awan*...

Terdengar suara yang familiar, yang terus memanggilnya Abang Mario. Ia kemudian membuka matanya dan melihat ruangan besi dengan teknologi canggih di sekelilingnya. Lalu ia melihat seseorang dengan baju hijau dan berambut coklat seperti dirinya menunduk sambil menunggunya sadar.

Mario : ...Luigi?

Sosok itu kemudian menengokkan ke arah wajah Mario. Benar saja, dia Luigi, adik kembar yang sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi kakaknya.

Luigi : *tanpa topi* Abang!? *lalu memeluk Mario sambil menangis* ABAAAAAANGG!

Mario : *Menangis* LUIGI! *lalu memeluknya dengan erat* Kau darimana saja? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu setelah kejadian itu!

Luigi : *lalu menyodorkan medali Smash Brothers yang masih terpasang di pakaiannya* Medali ini yang menyelamatkan aku, Abang...

Mario : lalu... Dimana Princess Peach, juga Nona Zelda, Link, dan Bowser?

Namun hanya Zelda dan Princess Peach yang baru datang bersama sosok rambut jingga dan seorang Professor yang juga ahli tentang Pokemon.

Princess Peach : Mario! :'( *lalu memeluk Mario* Aku pikir kau sudah tewas setelah kejadian itu! :'(

Luigi : *masih menangis* Bowser hilang entah kemana, BAHKAN PRINCESS DAISY! *Lalu menundukkan kepalanya* Aku dan Peach benar-benar kehilangan jejak para Smash Brothers yang lain...

Mario : *menenangkan Princess Peach dan Luigi sembari melihat Maddeline dan Professor Willow* Siapa ini?

Maddeline : Aku Maddeline, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Maddy.

Professor Willow : Aku Professor Willow, Peneliti Pokemon.

Mario : Bukannya anda adalah asisten Professor Oak?

Professor Willow : Ya... Tetapi, kejadian pertarungan antar dewa beberapa bulan yang lalu membuat Professor Oak tiba-tiba menghilang.

Luigi : Oh ya, Abang... Ngomong-ngomong ini markas sementara Smash Brothers Avengers.

Mario : Smash Bros. Avengers?

Maddeline : kau tahu, semua orang di universe yang tidak terkena efek pertarungan 2 dewa langit dan kegelapan berkumpul untuk mencari orang seperti kalian supaya menghentikan rencana busuk Neo-Xande yang sudah mengadudomba kedua dewa langit dan kegelapan tersebut.

Mario : Apa? *lalu menunduk*

Semua terdiam, seolah marah, Princess Peach kemudian menenangkan suasana hati Mario yang gundah karena mengkhawatirkan semua teman seperjuangannya.

Princess Peach : Mario...

Mario : *berusaha duduk tetapi ia merasa kesakitan* Ugh!

Luigi : Abang! Lukamu masih belum pulih...

Princess Peach : Sebaiknya dia harus beristirahat supaya dia bisa berpikir jernih.

Zelda : Baiklah...

Lalu semua orang pergi kecuali Luigi.

Luigi : *berbaring di Sofa* Abang...

Mario : *masih terdiam* ...

Luigi : Baiklah, selamat tidur, Bang... *ia kemudian berbalik dan tidur dengan posisi miring.*

Mario : *melihat Luigi sudah terlelap* Selamat tidur juga... Luigi...

Mario hanya bisa terbaring karena luka-luka yang dialaminya cukup parah. Ia hanya bisa berpikir, kenapa hanya dia, Luigi, dan Princess Peach yang selamat dari kejadian itu.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Mario : *memakai pakaian khasnya, Baju merah dengan celana terusan biru, tak lupa, ia membasuh mukanya di wastafel, namun ia merasa ada yang kurang dari penampilannya yang biasa didepan cermin* ... *ia kemudian teringat topi khas berhuruf "M" kesayangannya yang terlepas dan melayang jauh entah kemana* Topi itu sekarang hilang entah kemana...

Lalu Luigi datang dengan handuk dan peralatan mandi.

Luigi : *mengetahui ada yang hilang dari penampilan Mario dari yang biasanya* Pasti abang merisaukan topi itu...

Mario : Ya... *lalu mengangguk* Topi itu penuh dengan kenangan yang tak terlupakan...

-Mario's Memory-

Bowser : Ha! Kau pikir aku bisa dikalahkan oleh badan mungilmu itu? TIDAK AKAN! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mario kemudian melepaskan topinya dan melemparnya seperti bumerang.

Bowser : *menghindari topi tersebut* Oh! Kau membuatku tertawa! AHAHAHAHAHA!

Bowser tidak menyadari kalau topi tersebut kembali dan mengenai kepalanya dari belakang hingga jatuh. Dan Mario dengan mudah mendorongnya ke jurang dengan tendangan mautnya sambil menangkap topi kesayangannya.

Bowser : AAAAAHH! GAGAL MANING! GAGAL MANING! :"V

-Mario's Memory ended-

Mario : Topi itu sudah pasti hancur... *lalu menyingsingkan bahunya* Ah! Tidak apa, aku nanti bisa cari topi yang baru...

Luigi : Baguslah jika Abang mengikhlaskan topi itu. *lalu masuk ke kamar mandi lalu keluar untuk menyampaikan sesuatu* Oh ya, Nona Maddeline bilang pada abang kalau Abang harus pergi ke ruang Prof. Willow yang ada di lantai bawah. Dan... *melihat Mario berbalik arah* Makasih sudah mengantarkan topi hijauku dan Tiara Princess Peach kembali... Aku akan menyusul abang nanti.

Mario kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan bergegas ke ruangan Prof. Willow yang berada di B1 Floor. Setibanya disana, ia melihat banyak Pokemon yang beraktivitas layaknya para Smash Brothers sebelum atau setelah bertarung. Beberapa diantarany bahkan ada yang menyapa Mario layaknya ia menyapa pada trainernya seperti Gardevoir yang membawa Potion dan Revive. Ia kemudian menemukan Ruang Prof. Willow dan mengetuk pintunya.

Prof. Willow : Masuklah!

Mario kemudian masuk ke ruangan yang penuh dengan bahan penelitian dan telur Pokemon. Lalu ia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terperanjat.

Prof. Willow : *memakai topi merah kesayangan Mario* Apa ini topimu? Salah satu Pikachu disini sempat memakainya *lalu melepas Topi itu dan menyerahkannya pada Mario*

Mario : MAMMA MIA! *lalu mengambil topi tersebut* Kupikir aku akan kehilangan topi ini selamanya... *lalu memakainya kembali dan lengkaplah sudah dengan penampilan Mario yang biasanya* Ngomong-ngomong, Ada yang bisa kubantu?

Prof. Willow : Sebenarnya aku ingin kau susul Maddy yang berada di Celestial Waterfall tak jauh dari markas ini. Tapi aku khawatir jika lukamu masih belum pulih, makanya aku meminta kau tunggu Luigi, Princess Peach dan Zelda untuk menemanimu.

Mario : Baiklah... *lalu duduk sembari berinteraksi pada Eevee dan Buneary yang ada di ruang itu*

Eevee yang dielus oleh Mario seolah menerimanya dengan baik. Begitu juga Buneary yang ingin melihatnya melompat. Mario kemudian menunjukkan kemampuan lompatannya di halaman markas. Bukan hanya Eevee dan Buneary yang terkesima dengan jurus lompatan khas Mario, tetapi juga Pokemon dan orang di sekitar halaman tersebut.

Mario : Ternyata kemampuanku masih ada...

Luigi : Abang ternyata disini!

Mario kemudian berbalik dan melihat Luigi, Princess Peach, Zelda dan Prof. Willow menyusul Mario di taman.

Prof. Willow : Sebelum pergi, bisakah kalian membawakan keempat Telur Pokemon ini pada Maddeline?

Semua : *mengangguk* Bisa!

Prof. Willow kemudian menyerahkan Inkubator berisi Telur Pokemon yang tidak diketahui apa Pokemon yang akan menetas, 3 buah Pokeball pada masing-masing orang, dan P3K pada Luigi.

Prof. Willow : Beritahu aku jika kalian menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Mario + Princess Peach + Zelda : Dimengerti!

Luigi : Okey Dokey!

Sesampainya di Spike Forest...

Luigi : *celingukan* Mamma mia! Pemandangannya bagus sekali!

Zelda : Kalau hutan seperti ini sangat bagus, pasti aliran sungainya sangat jernih dan murni.

Namun entah kenapa, Mario merasakan sesuatu seperti mengikuti mereka.

Mario : *mengacungkan Pedang peninggalan Link yang tadinya dipegang Zelda* Siapa itu!?

Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berempat.

Mario : *menaruh pedang tersebut kembali di punggungnya* Seperti ada yang mengikuti kita dari belakang... Tapi siapa?

Luigi : Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan kita ke Celestial Waterfall.

Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan yang dipenuhi rawa yang jernih dan melalui sungai yang dangkal. Sesekali mereka berempat berenang menyebrangi sungai. Di sungai itu, Mario menyelam dan menemukan Buster milik Rockman yang berada di dasar sungai yang sangat jernih sehingga terlihat dengan mata telanjang. Begitu juga Luigi yang menemukan earphone milik Fox McCloud yang hampir ia injak di tepian sungai.

Luigi : Mereka pasti berada di sekitar sini... Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan kita, Abang.

Mario mengangguk dan mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Luigi. Namun sosok itu semakin lama semakin mengikuti mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di Celestial Waterfall. Tanpa sadar, Telur Pokemon yang mereka bawa ternyata akan menetas. Namun, semuanya Pokemon yang berbeda. Mario dan Luigi tanpa diduga mendapat Eevee. Sementara Princess Peach dan Zelda mendapat Ralts.

Mario + Luigi : Mamma Mia! Bagaimana ini? Pokemonnya ternyata sudah menetas sebelum kita menemui Maddy.

Princess Peach : Nanti akan kujelaskan...

Zelda : *mendongakkan kepalanya* Tinggi sekali!

Princess Peach : *lalu mendengar suara seperti teriakan minta tolong* Siapa itu?

Luigi : *melihat ke arah semak tak jauh dari air terjun tersebut.* Di semak ini!

Zelda dan Princess Peach kemudian membuka semak tersebut dan mendapati sosok yang mirip seperti Maddeline. Namun berambut ungu dan kulitnya pucat.

Baddeline : Maddeline sedang mengejar sosok Penguin Raksasa yang terus memanggil "Kirby" di puncak air terjun ini.

Semua : APA?

Mario : kalau begitu kita harus menaiki air terjun ini.

Baddeline kemudian melemparkan 2 Pokeball berisi Honchkrow dan Altaria pada Zelda dan Princess Peach.

Princess Peach + Zelda : Terima kasih! *pada pokemon mereka masing-masing* Altaria! Honchkrow! Gunakan Fly!

Mereka berdua mengerti dan membawa mereka jauh ke atas. Sementara itu, Baddeline membantu Mario dan Luigi melompati batu-batu yang ada di air terjun tersebut. Sesampainya disana, mereka melihat Maddeline dan Dedede menahan batu besar yang akan menghancurkan hutan yang ada dibawahnya. Dari arah Maddeline melihat, sesosok Monster Rawa Raksasa mendorong Batu tersebut.

Mario : (Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!) *lalu mengambil Enlargement Mushroom dan memakannya*

Seketika, Tubuh Mario kemudian membesar seperti raksasa dan menghancurkan batu tersebut ke arah samping. Monster tersebut kemudian bersiap untuk memukul Mario. Tetapi ia menahan serangan tersebut.

Mario : Peach! Nona Zelda! Mundur! Biar kami mengatasi ini! *lalu berhasil memukul balik monster raksasa tersebut dan mengeluarkan Fire Blast dari kedua tangannya pada monster tersebut.*

Alhasil monster tersebut terbakar dan terlihat sebuah reruntuhan kuil yang berada di tengah sungai tersebut.

Zelda : Ku...kuil?

Maddeline : Aku tak menyangka ada kuil di tempat seperti ini... *melihat kedua Eevee dan Ralts yang sudah menetas* Astaga! Sudah menetas?

Princess Peach : Sepertinya kami terlalu lama berjalan sehingga mereka menetas sebelum waktunya.

Mereka semua kemudian memasuki kuil tersebut dan mendapati Queen Palutena, Fox, Rockman, dan Isabelle tak sadarkan diri mengelilingi sebuah altar yang tertusuk oleh sebilah pedang hijau misterius.

Mario + Luigi : Mamma mia...

Tak lama, ABZU, sang robot penyelam datang dan keluar dari air. Mereka semua terperanjat karena setahu mereka, ABZU adalah robot penyelam.

Luigi : Mamma Mia :'v Kupikir kamu hanya bisa menyelam doank...

Lalu Maddeline berusaha menterjemahkan apa yang dikatakan ABZU pada semuanya.

Maddeline : Katanya, Penciptanya sengaja menambahkan Human-Like Walking System padanya supaya ia bisa berjalan walau tidak ada air.

Mario : Begitu rupanya? *lalu menggaruk kepalanya diikuti Luigi*

Luigi : semuanya... Lihat pedang itu...

Mereka terkesima tatkala pedang hijau tersebut memancarkan cahaya matahari. Luigi kemudian menarik pedang tersebut. Dan rupanya tercabut dengan mudah oleh Luigi.

Luigi : A... APA?

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya menyinari kuil tersebut. Pedang itu kemudian menyala dan mengagetkan Luigi.

? : Terima kasih karena kau sudah membebaskan aku, Warriors of Ultimate!

Semuanya : Hah?!

? : Sebagai hadiahnya, aku akan memberikan kalian sesuatu yang bagus.

Lalu sebuah cahaya berkilauan mengitari tubuh semua orang dan muncullah sebuah Kristal Hijau berbentuk bintang.

Mario : Kristal Bintang?!

Maddeline : Tunggu... Apa maksud dari semua ini?

Tak lama, orang yang tak sadarkan diri di sekitar altar terbangun.

Fox : *membuka matanya* Uh... *lalu melihat semua orang* Nona Zelda!? Bang Mario!

Mario : Fox!

Isabelle : *dibantu Princess Peach* Nona Peach, aku kenapa ya?

Rockman : *lalu duduk di dekat Luigi* Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya...

Luigi : Semua orang menghilang setelah kejadian itu, Rocky.

Rock : Apa? Bahkan Kakak X, Dr. Light, dan Roll?

Luigi : *hanya mengangguk lesu*

Queen Palutena : ASTAGA, ZELDA! Akhirnya kau datang! *lalu memeluk Zelda*

Dan semua orang kemudian melihat altar tersebut. Terungkap jika kuil tersebut adalah Kuil Legenda Zero Mythos.

Mario : Siapa itu Zero Mythos?

Queen Palutena : Entahlah...

Maddeline : Yang mulia Ratu, kami akan membawa kalian ke suatu tempat.

Fox : Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?

Maddeline : Kita jelaskan di Markas Super Smash Brother Avengers. Akan kuceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Lalu mereka semua memutuskan untuk kembali ke Markas. Maddeline menceritakan semuanya kejadian setelah kedua dewa tersebut berhasil dikalahkan.

Queen Palutena : Jadi artinya, kita hanya sebagian kecil yang ditemukan?

Maddeline : Tentu, Sang Ratu.

Queen Palutena : Baiklah, Semua kecuali Zelda dan Peach, kalian bisa beristirahat.

Lalu semuanya kecuali Zelda dan Princess Peach pergi meninggalkan ruangan sang Ratu.

Queen Palutena : Peach Toadstool, Soal pedang yang ditarik Luigi tersebut... Sebenarnya, itu menandakan kalau sang legenda Zero Mythos akan kembali membantu kita menghentikan Neo Xande yang sudah terlanjur tenggelam oleh Dark Spirits. Dia adalah seorang pejuang seperti Pit namun sangat dingin nan brutal.

Princess Peach : Apa?! Luigi membangkitkan Legenda?

Queen Palutena : tidak hanya Luigi, kakaknya, Mario juga tidak sadar kalau dia sudah memanggil Rosalina jauh diatas langit.

Princess Peach : ROSALINA!? DIA MASIH HIDUP!?

Teriakan itu kemudian didengar Mario dari balik tembok. Namun sepertinya ia menganggap bahwa Peach berteriak karena diganggu Gengar.

Queen Palutena : Pssssttt! *lalu berbisik* Tahan suaramu, Peach sayang...

Zelda : Aku juga kaget ternyata Rosalina juga masih hidup, Peach.

Princess Peach : Jadi, apa rencana kita?

Tiba-tiba dari luar...

Fox : *hanya suaranya saja* Yang Mulia Ratu! Keluar sekarang juga! Sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi pada pedang yang Luigi ambil!

Mendengar teriakan tersebut, Queen Palutena, Princess Peach dan Zelda keluar dari ruangan dan melihat Mario, Luigi, dan Maddeline memegang benda yang menyinari Markas Smash Bros Avenger. Tak lama, sinar itu kemudian menghilang dan didapati, Pedang misterius, Galaxy Badge, dan Heart Locket yang berkilauan.

Mario : *baru sadar ia memakai Galaxy Badge* Mamma mia!? Aku baru ingat aku memakai pin ini. *kemudian menunduk* Tapi mungkin Rosalina tidak mendengar pertolonganku...

Sebelumnya saat ia tercebur ke laut. Mario yang saat itu tak sadarkan diri tidak sadar kalau Galaxy Badge tersebut memanggil Abzu yang sedang berenang mencari Piplup milik Professor Willow yang hilang. Sehingga bukan hanya Piplup yang Abzu temukan, tetapi dirinya yang tenggelam.

Maddeline : Sebenarnya Heart Locket ini bukan milikku. Ini milik seseorang berbaju biru dengan garis ungu yang ikut menghilang bersama Professor Oak.

Lalu Professor Willow datang.

Prof. Willow : Semuanya, cepat berkumpul di ruang rapat. Aku punya informasi penting.

Mendengar perintah itu, semua orang bergegas ke ruang Rapat.

Prof. Willow : Seperti yang sudah kuduga, sinar yang terdeteksi di hutan tersebut memicu kebangkitan Dark Spirits yang berada di beberapa titik di region tertentu. Menurut informasi... *lalu melihat pedang yang diletakkan Luigi di punggungnya* Luigi... Bisa kulihat pedang itu?

Luigi kemudian menyodorkan pedang tersebut pada Professor Willow.

Prof. Willow : *mengamati pedang tersebut* Menakjubkan... Aku baru pertama kali melihat pedang seperti ini.

Mario : Dia menariknya dari sebuah kuil di Spike Forest.

Prof. Willow : Kuil?

Prof. Willow terdiam, ia mengetahui sebuah legenda jika ada yang berhasil menemukan senjata dan orang itu memegangnya, maka sang Legenda akan datang untuk menghentikan Neo Xande

Prof. Willow : Perubahan strategi, Kita akan fokuskan perhatian kita pada tempat-tempat yang diduga adalah kuil tempat senjata seperti ini disegel.

Fox : Tapi... Bagaimana dengan Dark Spirits?

Mario + Princess Peach : Juga teman seperjuangan kami yang lain?

Dedede : Termasuk Kirby?

Semuanya terperanjat mendengar Dedede menyebut nama "Kirby".

Prof. Willow + Maddeline : Kirby?

Dedede : *menghela napasnya* Aku sempat dibangunkan olehnya di Spike Forest. Dia adalah survivor pertama dari Squad kita. Namun hingga suatu hari, dia menghilang dan tak pernah kembali.

Lalu semuanya terdiam, begitu juga Maddeline.

Prof. Willow : Aku juga sedang memikirkan itu, semuanya... Tapi bisa saja, di beberapa tempat sekitar kuil, mungkin kalian menemukan sesuatu yang akan memberikan kita petunjuk. Termasuk jejak Kirby yang kau katakan itu, Dedede. Semuanya, ada yang perlu ditanyakan?

Semua terdiam...

Prof. Willow : Kalau begitu, Rapat kita selesai. Besok akan kuberitahu titik kuil pertama yang akan kita telusuri!

Semuanya : Dimengerti!

Semuanya membubarkan diri, kecuali Mario dan Luigi.

Prof. Willow : Kalian berdua, Sejujurnya, ada yang harus kukatakan pada kalian...

Kedua lelaki kembar itu terdiam dengan tatapan yang dingin. Tidak seceria biasanya.

Prof. Willow : *lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lemarinya, ternyata itu adalah miniatur pedang Smithy*

Mario : Mamma mia! Apa ini artinya Smithy akan kembali?

Prof. Willow : Sepertinya begitu, dan itu mengikuti kebangkitan Dark Spirits... *pada Luigi* Luigi, kau ingat Prof. E. Gadd?

Luigi kemudian ingat dengan orang yang memberinya Poltergust 5000.

Prof. Willow : ia diculik oleh sosok aneh yang menyebut diri mereka Four Guardians.

Luigi : Four Guardians?

Prof. Willow : *Mengangguk*

Mario : Kalau begitu kita harus bersiap, *pada Luigi* Luigi, ayo kita bersiap dengan momen ini. *lalu pergi meninggalkan Luigi*

Luigi : Abang! *keluar meninggalkan Prof. Willow*

Prof. Willow : (Saudara Kembar yang aneh...) *lalu menutup pintu ruang rapat* tapi setelah kupikirkan, apa mungkin mereka bisa menghentikan Smithy dan Neo Xande?

Keesokan harinya, Fox, Mario dan Luigi, dan Rockman pergi ke Electric Valley di salah satu titik utama kemunculan Dark Spirits. Mereka ingat dengan kata-kata Prof. Willow agar mereka segera mencari petunjuk di titik tersebut. Setibanya disana, Electric Valley merupakan tempat medan listrik yang cukup berbahaya untuk dilewati.

Luigi : ABAAAANG! *Memeluk Mario*

Luigi's Eevee : *bersembunyi dibelakang Luigi* VUUIIII! (TAKUUUT!)

Mario : *dengan Mario's Eevee yang berada di bawah topinya* Hei, sudahlah. Aku tahu kau takut dengan petir... (Tapi anehnya, dia punya kekuatan petir...)

Rockman : *melihat sebuah tempat seperti Base* Semuanya! Lihat apa yang kutemukan!

Fox, Mario dan Luigi kemudian melihat arah dimana Rock menunjukkan tangannya.

Fox : Sepertinya itu reruntuhan sebuah pembangkit listrik. Kalau begitu, ayo telusuri tempat itu!

Semuanya mengangguk, merekapun kemudian memanjati tebing untuk mencapai gedung pembangkit listrik yang sudah lama tak beroperasi tersebut. Aneh, Semua mesin di gedung tersebut berfungsi, entah siapa yang mengaktifkan kembali mesin-mesin tersebut. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, sekumpulan robot aneh mengejutkan mereka berempat. Mario kemudian melemparkan topinya untuk memastikan kekuatan Cappy masih ada. Berhasil! Ia dengan mudah merasuki robot tersebut dan menyerang balik semua robot yang menyerangnya. Fox, Rockman, dan bahkan Luigi juga tak menyangka kakak kembarnya memiliki kekuatan seperti itu. Setelah puas merasuki robot tersebut, Mario kemudian menghancurkan robot itu dengan Fire Punch miliknya.

Mario : Ternyata Cappy sudah mengantisipasi ini jauh sebelum kejadian seperti ini. *pada Eevee miliknya* Sepertinya tempat ini tak ramah Pokemon, jadi untuk sementara aku memasukkanmu dulu. *lalu memasukkan Pokemonnya kembali ke Pokeball diikuti Eevee milik Luigi yang masuk sendiri kedalam Pokeball*

Rockman : Coba saja Dr. Light menciptakan robot sehebat dirimu, Abang Mario!

Mario : Beliau pasti mau... Tunggu saja.

Luigi : Ayo lanjutkan menelusuri tempat ini, semakin lama tempat ini semakin seram... :'v

Mario + Rockman + Fox : **GUBRAKKK!**

Mario : Luigi... Bahkan tempat ini bukan Mansionmu sendiri... Jangan bersikap seperti itu kenapa sih?! :'v

Luigi : maaf keceplosan :'v

Fox : *lalu menemukan jejak kaki seperti jejak Bowser* Mario, sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu yang akan menarik perhatianmu dan adikmu.

Mario, Luigi dan Rockman kemudian melihat Jejak Bowser yang rupanya terbelah menjadi 3 tempat.

Fox : Baiklah, Mario dan Luigi, kalian di tengah, Rocky, kau di sebelah kiri, aku akan memilih yang sebelah kanan.

Rockman + Mario + Luigi : Dimengerti!

Di jalur yang ditelusuri Rockman, ia menemukan sebuah Scarf yang bertuliskan "I Love Papa Bowser!" dan sebuah Koopa Shell yang sangat besar.

Rockman : (Mario dan Luigi harus tahu ini!) *lalu mengambil Scarf tersebut dan menyusul Mario dan Luigi ke jalur tengah*

Di ruang yang sebelah kanan, Fox terperanjat kala ia menemukan Richter Belmont, Samus, Wario, Princess Daisy, bahkan Bowser tidak sadarkan diri.

Fox : A...apa apaan ini? *lalu melihat kurungan yang berisi Prof. E. Gadd.* Professor!

Di ruang tengah, tanpa diduga Mario dan Luigi bertemu dengan Mr. Oshiro yang mengamuk dan sesosok berjubah hitam. Tak lama Rockman kemudian tiba dengan Scarf kesayangan Bowser tersebut.

? : MWAHAHAHAHA! KALIAN SUDAH TERJEBAK DENGAN JEBAKANKU INI! *Lalu mengarahkan Thunderbolt pada Mario dan Luigi*

Mario : UGH!

Luigi : ADUH!

Keduanya terpental dan membentur kapsul yang ada di ruang tersebut. Orang itu kemudian membuka jubahnya, Alangkah terperanjatnya ternyata ia adalah Waluigi yang terpengaruh Dark Spirit.

Mario : *dalam kondisi kritis* Rockman, Izinkan aku mengendalikan tubuhmu... Dia terpengaruh oleh Dark Spirit...

Rockman menyetujuinya dan mempersilahkan Mario untuk merasuki dirinya. Sebuah keajaiban terjadi, Rockman berhasil mendapatkan Fire Mario Skill sementara Mario berhasil mempelajari Mega Jump.

Luigi : *bangun dan mengeluarkan Poltergust 5000* Kalau begitu, aku akan menangkap hantu ini dengan Alat peninggalan Prof. E. Gadd!

Dark Waluigi : MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Coba saja! *lalu mengeluarkan Stringshot*

Rockman/Mario : *menghindar dari serangan tersebut sambil melindungi Luigi dari String Shot yang akan menjeratnya*

Dark Mr. Oshiro terkena Flash dari Poltergust 5000 dan ia kemudian ditarik.

Luigi : *menahan tarikan Dark Mr. Oshiro* Takkan kubiarkan kau kabur, Pak tua! *lalu percikan listrik dari kekuatannya keluar* GHOST ABSORB!

Alhasil, Dark Mr. Oshiro berhasil tertangkap. Dark Waluigi terus menembakkan Pin Needle pada Rockman yang dirasuki Mario. Padahal ia tahu kalau Steel Type seperti Rockman imun terhadap Bug Type, apalagi Mario yang merupakan Normal/Fire Type.

Didalam tubuh Rockman, mereka mensinkronisasi gerakan tubuh mereka berdua untuk menyamai kekuatan.

Mario : Seperti ini?

Rockman : Ya! Terus begitu Abang Mario!

Dari luar tubuh...

Luigi : *bersiaga dengan Poltergust 5000* (Abang, Rocky, Berusahalah!)

Rockman/Mario : FIRE BLASTER!

Sebuah Laser berelemen api berhasil membuat Dark Spirit hancur tak bersisa. Waluigi kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Mario yang keluar dari tubuh Rockman kemudian mendekati Waluigi diikuti Luigi dan Rockman sendiri. Tak lama, Fox dan semua orang yang ada di jalur kanan menyusul mereka.

Wario : Waluigi! *pada Mario dan Rockman* APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN PADANYA?

Fox : Wario, Rekanmu sudah dipengaruhi Dark Spirits, makanya mereka menghentikan dia untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh sebelum ia melukai semua orang termasuk dirimu.

Mario, Luigi, dan Rockman mengangguk.

Prof. E. Gadd : Wario, jangan berpikiran jahat terus pada mereka... Pelaku aslinya sebenarnya sudah lari.

Luigi : *melihat Princess Daisy* Daisy!?

Princess Daisy : LUIGI! *Lalu ia memeluk Luigi*

Waluigi kemudian sadar dan melihat keduanya saling berpelukan.

Waluigi : HEI! HENTIKAN ITU!

Mario kemudian mendekati Bowser yang tampak seperti ingin menghajarnya. Tapi ternyata, Bowser malah menundukkan kepalanya dan memegangi kaki Mario.

Bowser : MAAFKAN AKU MARIO! MAAFKAN AKU!

Semua orang heran kenapa Bowser bersikap seperti itu, termasuk Mario.

Mario : Bowser, tidak apa-apa... Kami semua juga tercerai-berai... Hanya sebagian dari kita yang ditemukan oleh Smash Brothers Avengers.

Bowser : Hah? Apa? Aku tak mengerti?

Mario : Ayo kita pulang, semuanya...

Lalu semua orang kembali ke Markas. Prof. E. Gadd kemudian membebaskan Mr. Oshiro yang mulai sadar.

Maddeline : PAK OSHIROOOO!

Mr. Oshiro : Maddeline? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Maddeline kemudian menceritakan semua hal yang sudah terjadi padanya dan apa yang terjadi selama ia tidak ada.

Mr. Oshiro : Astaga, itu artinya Sang Nenek dan Theo sampai saat ini belum ditemukan?!

Lalu sisi Dark Maddeline, Baddeline keluar.

Baddeline : Maaf, Pak. Aku hanya bisa menyelamatkan "Bagian dari diriku"

Mr. Oshiro menggeleng.

Mr. Oshiro : Tidak usah risau, Kurohime...

Baddeline : Pak, AKU BENCI DIPANGGIL KAYAK GITU!

Teriakan itu terdengar hingga ke luar dan mengejutkan beberapa Pokemon.

Maddeline : Hei, sudah. Aku ngerti kenapa Pak Oshiro memanggilmu begitu...

Baddeline kemudian kembali kedalam tubuh Maddeline dengan perasaan cemberut.

Di Ruangan Prof. Willow...

Prof. Willow : Jadi begitu rupanya...

Fox : Ya, Waluigi sengaja dijebak oleh seseorang. Dan saat ini, Prof. E. Gadd sedang melacak sumber Dark Spirits lain yang mungkin masih ada di sekitar tempat kami menemukan Bowser atau di kuil.

Prof. Willow : Ngomong-ngomong... Dimana orang-orang dari Mushroom Kingdom, Juga Zelda?

Semuanya terperanjat, mereka baru sadar kalau Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser, dan Princess Daisy bahkan Zelda, Wario, dan Waluigi tidak ada di tempat.

Ternyata mereka terteleportasi dari markas menuju kuil di Waterfall Forest.

Mario : Ke... Kenapa kita terteleportasi kemari?

Luigi : *sedang makan* Entahlah...

Bowser : Ini menyebalkan! Aku baru saja ingin bermain dengan Feraligatr Milik Professor!

? : Warriors of Ultimate, aku memanggil kalian untuk menyampaikan bahwa hanya kalianlah yang bisa menghentikan Neo Xande untuk membangkitkan 2 Dewa Langit dan Kegelapan kembali dari kehancurannya... Dan karena itu, kalian semua yang disini maupun di markas kalian akan kuberi Job yang akan memudahkan kalian untuk menghentikan Neo Xande...

Lalu sebuah gemerlap cahaya mengelilingi tubuh mereka semua. Tanpa disadari semua orang di Markas tiba-tiba bersinar termasuk Prof. Willow dan Maddeline. Beberapa diantara wujud mereka kemudian berubah.

Prof. Willow : *dengan wujud Red Mage* Lho? Ada apa ini?

Maddeline : *dengan Wujud Warrior*A... Apa-apaan ini?!

Fox : *dengan wujud Warrior* Whoa!

Tak berapa lama, Mario dengan wujud Black Mage, Luigi dan Zelda dengan Wujud White Mage, Princess Peach dengan Wujud Red Mage, Princess Daisy dengan Wujud Warrior, Bowser, Wario, dan Waluigi dengan wujud Monk kembali ke Markas.

Mario : Aku paham sekarang kenapa hanya kami dan Zelda yang terteleportasi kesana. Kita butuh kerja tim untuk menghentikan Neo Xande. Dan aku tak mengerti kenapa aku menjadi Black Mage :/

Bowser : Sepertinya Faktor Nyali menentukan apa Job kita...

Semua orang : **GUBRAKKKK!**

Mario + Peach : *Mencubit pipi Bowser* Bowser... Jangan Ngawur, memangnya ada hubungannya?

Queen Palutena kemudian menenangkan semua orang.

Queen Palutena : Memang ada kok, hanya saja kalian tidak sadar saja.

Mushroom Kingdom Squad (Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Bowser, Wario dan Waluigi) : *memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Queen Palutena*

Luigi : Mungkin kita harus cari tahu sendiri...

Semua : SETUJU!

Mario : Kau benar, Luigi. Itu lebih menantang!

Prof. Willow : Benar, Luigi. Sepertinya dengan wujud seperti ini, kita akan lebih mudah menemukan semua Smash Bros Squad dengan cepat.

Semua : SETUJU!

Rockman : *pada Bowser* Ngomong-ngomong... *lalu menyerahkan scarf putih itu pada Bowser* Ini pasti milikmu...

Bowser : ! *lalu mengambil scarf tersebut* Makasih... :'v Ini kenanganku bersama Bowser Jr.

Prof. Willow : Hari ini kita beristirahat dahulu, besok kita lanjutkan rencana kita.

Semua : SETUJU!

Tak lama setelah semuanya Bubar...

Zelda : Bowser!

Bowser : Eh? Nona Zelda memanggilku?

Zelda : *mengangguk* ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. *lalu menariknya ke Spike Forest*

Princess Peach, Mario dan Luigi yang curiga kemudian mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam. Kemudian di sudut Spike Forest, Zelda ternyata menemukan sebuah jalan rahasia hanya bisa dihancurkan oleh Bowser.

Princess Peach : TUNGGU!

Teriakan Princess Peach mengejutkan keduanya.

Mario : Apa ada sesuatu yang kami tak ingin mengetahuinya?

Zelda kemudian terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang seharusnya dikeluarkan oleh Princess Peach. Akhirnya Zelda mempersilahkan mereka untuk bergabung. Bowser kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dan menghancurkan batu besar yang menghalangi jalan. Ternyata mereka menemukan sebuah sumur rahasia yang cukup sempit bagi Bowser untuk memasukinya.

Bowser : Payah, tubuhku tak cukup untuk memasuki sumur ini... *lalu berpikir* Sepertinya sumur ini hanya bisa dimasuki 1 orang mengingat kondisinya sudah usang...

Lalu Mario mencoba masuk kedalam sumur, namun lingkar perut gendutnya membuatnya harus menyerah untuk masuk.

Mario : Sepertinya aku harus mengecilkan perutku kalau ingin masuk... :'v

Zelda : Aku juga tidak bisa...

Princess Peach : Aku tidak mau masuk kedalam sumur gelap itu dengan pakaian seperti ini! :'v

Lalu, mereka semua menatap Luigi.

Luigi : A...apa? Aku? :'v *lalu menunduk* Baiklah, Bang... *lalu memasuki sumur tersebut*

Anehnya, Luigi bisa masuk dengan mudah kedalam sumur tersebut. Beberapa meter sebelum jatuh kedalam dasar sumur, lebarnya semakin meluas.

SFX : BYURRRR! Ceplak! Ceplak!

Mario : ! *lalu melihat dasar sumur* LUIGI!?

Luigi : *dari dalam sumur* ABAAAAANGG! AKU TAKUT SENDIRIAN ABANG! :'v

Mario : Sebentar, aku sedang mencari ide untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sana, Luigi! *pada semuanya* Kita harus cari jalur lain menuju kemari. *lalu pergi*

Luigi : ABAAANG! *Tersadar ia ditinggal* Sepertinya Abang dan yang lainnya mencari jalur lain! *melihat dasar sumur yang rupanya sungai bawah tanah* Mamma Mia... Ada jalur rahasia rupanya... *lalu menyelam*

Luigi kemudian berenang mengikuti arus dan melihat keindahan kristal sungai yang bersinar menerangi dasar sungai bawah tanah tersebut.

Luigi : *celingukan* (Seandainya Abang Mario sekurus aku... Dia pasti sangat takjub melihat ini) *terus mengikuti arus hingga ia menemukan sebuah kuil bawah air dengan altar yang tertutup oleh kristal yang berisi sebuah tameng.* (Kuil bawah air!? Aku harus segera ke permukaan!) l*lalu berenang ke Permukaan* FWAHHHH! *terengah-engah setelah ia lama menahan napasnya, ia kemudian menepi dan duduk untuk beristirahat.*

Setelah lama ia menunggu sampai tertidur pulas, Mario, Princess Peach, Zelda dan Bowser datang dari seberang tepian danau di gua bawah tanah sambil terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

Mario : LUIGI!

Luigi : ! *melihat Mario* ABANG MARIO! AKU INGIN MENUNJUKKANMU SESUATU!

Mario bingung apa yang Luigi katakan. Namun saat ia melihat Luigi memberi tanda kebawah air. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah bawah dan terkejut saat ia tahu kalau ada kuil dibawah sungai bawah tanah. Tak berapa lama, muncul monster gurita seperti yang pernah Mario lihat. Tetapi untuk kali ini, ia berukuran sangat besar, sehingga ia terlihat sulit untuk dikalahkan.

Luigi : *berteriak* GWAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MONSTER APA ITU!?

Tak berapa lama, Maddeline dan ABZU berhasil menyusul Mario, Princess Peach, Bowser, Luigi, dan Zelda di Hidden Cave.

Maddeline : Beruntung waktunya tepat!

Princess Peach : Maddy? Kau tahu soal monster ini?

Maddeline : Iya, Monster ini dulunya bermukim di Mirror Temple tak jauh dari Celestial Mountain. Tetapi setelah kejadian itu, monster ini bermutasi dan bisa menyerap tenaga orang lain. Salah satunya ini, yang telah menyerap kekuatan dari senjata yang ada dibawah air tersebut.

Bowser : *mengendus sesuatu* Bau ini... Ini pasti DARK SPIRITS!

Semua : DARK SPIRITS!

Maddeline : Mungkin saja!

Monster yang mulai beringas tersebut kemudian menghancurkan sisi yang memisahkan Posisi Luigi dengan yang lainnya di seberang tepian danau bawah air tersebut!

Maddeline : Listrik, Elemen Listrik satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan monster ini!

Luigi kemudian teringat dengan kekuatan Listrik yang hanya bisa ia keluarkan melalui Poltergust 5000 miliknya, lalu ia membuka Baju White Mage yang ternyata ia sudah bersiap dengan situasi tersebut!

Luigi : ELECTRIC ABSORB!

SFX : CKRESSSH!

Monster itu terkena sinar dari Poltergust 5000 dan terhisap oleh aliran listrik dari mesin tersebut.

Luigi : ABANG MARIO! KAU ADALAH BLACK MAGE! KAU PASTI BISA MENGGUNAKAN THUNDARA!

Mario : Baiklah! *Pada Monster tersebut* THUNDARA!

Monster tersebut kemudian terkena 2 serangan Listrik sekaligus tenaganya balik terserap oleh mesin Poltergust 5000 senjata andalannya Luigi tersebut. Lalu Bowser menambahkannya dengan Pukulan Listrik untuk membuatnya tumbang. Akhirnya Monster tersebut dapat dikalahkan dan perlahan hancur oleh sisa jaringan listrik yang ada di tubuhnya. Tak berapa lama, Kristal yang membungkus Tameng tersebut retak dan pecah. Lalu tempat itu semakin dibanjiri air dan mereka semua terpaksa harus menyelam mendekati kuil bawah air tersebut. Ternyata kuil tersebut memiliki pelindung udara di sekitar mereka, sehingga mereka bisa bernapas bebas di dalamnya.

Luigi : *kembali memakai baju White Mage* Ternyata ada pelindung air disini...

Mario : *memeras topinya yang basah karena air* Luigi, tadi itu kau nekat sekali.

Luigi : Jangan bicarakan itu sekarang, Abang... Lihat itu...

Mario kemudian mendekati altar tempat dimana tameng tersebut diletakkan. Dengan mudahnya, ia dapat mengangkat tameng tersebut. Altar tersebut kemudian bersinar dan muncul sebuah Kristal Bintang Biru di tengahnya.

? : Terima kasih, Warriors of Ultimate. Kalian telah membebaskanku dari monster kraken tersebut. Karena itu, aku akan memberi kalian sesuatu yang bagus...

Tak berapa lama, sebuah percikan cahaya mengubah Wujud mereka, hanya Zelda dan Bowser yang tidak berubah, Luigi menjadi Scholar, Mario menjadi Geomancer, Princess Peach menjadi Bard, bukan hanya di kuil tersebut, tapi juga yang berada di Markas, termasuk Wario yang berubah menjadi Vikings, Waluigi yang menjadi Thief, Isabelle menjadi Evoker, Rockman yang secara mengejutkan menjadi Dragoon.

Rockman : Ku... Kupikir hanya aku yanh tidak bisa seperti yang lain...

Samus yang sedang berada dalam misi di hutan aneh bersama Fox secara mengejutkan menjadi Dark Knight.

Samus : Hei! Apa ini?

Fox : Nanti kujelaskan...

Kembali ke Water temple di Hidden Cave.

Mario : Jadi... Sekarang aku jadi tukang ngeliat cuaca? :'v

Luigi : *membetulkan kacamatanya* Sepertinya begitu. Bang...

Mario : *dengan ekspresi pasrah* Aku heran kenapa job yang kudapat malah seperti ini...

Bowser : Sabar, bang...  
Mario : *pada Bowser* Sejak kapan aku saudaramu, Bowser? :'v

? : Untuk bisa mengembalikan keseimbangan dunia ini, kalian harus pergi ke Benua lain yang berada jauh dari tempat kalian berada.

Semua : Benua lain?

Namun suara itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka saat mereka akhirnya kembali terteleportasi ke Markas.

Setelah mereka menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat mereka pergi...

Prof. Willow : *sudah menjadi Scholar* Begitu rupanya?

Mario dan Zelda mengangguk, Prof. Willow berpikir bagaimana strategi selanjutnya untuk menghentikan Neo Xande.

Prof. Willow : untuk kali ini, Mushroom Kingdom Squad dan Nona Zelda. Untuk besok, kalian tidak akan kuberi misi apapun untuk mengistirahatkan kalian dari kejadian tadi siang. *pada Princess Daisy, Wario dan Waluigi* Maaf, kalian malah jadi kena imbasnya... :/

Wario + Waluigi : *menatap Bowser dengan wajah kesal sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan*

Princess Daisy : *Menonjok pipi Bowser hingga salah satu gigi tajamnya lepas, kemudian pergi begitu saja*

Bowser : He...! *lalu menundukkan kepalanya* Ya... Ini salahku juga...

Mario dan Luigi kemudian menenangkan Bowser yang malah dimarahi duo berandal saingannya dan Seorang Putri Raja yang tak pernah ia anggap sebagai sasarannya.

Mario : Kita seharusnya istirahat dari menjalankan misi...

Luigi : Jadi, yang kita lakukan hanyalah melakukan aktivitas biasa seperti saat kita di kerajaan Jamur...

Bowser kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya dan menutup pintu ruangannya.

Prof. Willow : *pada Princess Peach* Sepertinya kebijakanku terlalu kasar pada orang-orang dari Mushroom Kingdom Squad.

Princess Peach : Tidak apa, itu memang hukuman yang pantas buat kami kok...

Prof. Willow : Baiklah, untuk Princess Daisy, Wario dan Waluigi, dan Bowser kuringankan saja besok dengan syarat, hanya boleh beraktifitas di sekitar markas atau Spike Forest tapi tetap bukan karena misi.

Semuanya kemudian setuju dengan usul tersebut.

Keesokan harinya di Spike Forest saat Wario dan Waluigi asyik melihat Magikarp dan Finneon miliknya berenang.

Prof. Willow : Wario! Waluigi!

Wario : *kaget melihat Prof. Willow keluar dari Lab* 'kan katanya kami tidak boleh menjalankan misi :'v

Prof. Willow : Memang, tapi aku akan mengatakan sesuatu tentang Pokemon yang sedang kalian latih itu...

Wario + Waluigi : ? *lalu berpikir*

Prof. Willow : Kenapa kalian tidak bertarung saja dengan Pokemon yang kalian miliki?

Merekapun setuju dan kemudian Bertarung satu sama lain untuk latihan. Sementara itu, Bowser, Mario, dan Luigi sedang bermeditasi dibawah aliran air terjun yang sangat deras.

Bowser : Idemu bermeditasi juga efektif menghilangkan sisi jahatku untuk sementara.

Mario : *hanya memakai celana renang* Sudah kubilang, Bowser... Meski aku sering bergerak, aku tetap menyempatkan diri untuk mencari ilmu. Benar 'kan, Lui...

Luigi : *malah tertidur saat bermeditasi*

Bowser + Mario : LUIGI!

Luigi : *Terbangun dan kemudian terjatuh* Aduh!

Bowser : Fokus! Kita masih dalam tahap meditasi...

Luigi : ... *lalu duduk kembali dengan posisi awal untuk melanjutkan meditasinya*

Princess Peach dan Zelda yang asyik memetik buah liar yang tumbuh di hutan memperhatikan Kirlia yang sifatnya berbeda.

Princess Peach : Kirlia-ku perempuan, makanya ia bersifat seperti aku saat ia menjadi Gardevoir.

Zelda : Oh ya? Kenapa Kirlia milikku bersikap persis seperti Link?

Prof. Willow : Sepertinya Kirlia milik Nona Zelda lelaki.

Zelda : LELAKI!?

Bowser + Mario + Luigi : *celingukan mendengar teriakan itu* ?!

Prof. Willow : *menyodorkan Dawn Stone pada Zelda* Mungkin dengan ini, ia akan berevolusi menjadi wujud sesungguhnya dia. Dan hanya berefek pada Kirlia lelaki saja.

Zelda : *dengan perasaan pasrah* Benar juga, bakal aneh Kirlia lelaki ini kalau menjadi Gardevoir :'v *lalu memakaikannya pada Kirlia miliknya*

Kirlia milik Zelda kemudian berevolusi menjadi Gallade. Tak lama, Bowser, Mario, dan Luigi melihat Kirlia milik Zelda menjadi Gallade*

Luigi : Mamma mia... Sepertinya evolusi Pokemon itu menarik juga.

Prof. Willow : *teringat Mario dan Luigi belum mengevolusikan Eevee milik mereka* Bagaimana Eevee kalian?

Mario's Eevee : VUI! VUI! (Aku baik!)

Luigi's Eevee : *hanya menggoyangkan ekornya karena pemalu*

Mario : Eevee-nya Luigi mirip tuannya.

Luigi : ABANG! :'V

Luigi's Eevee use Quick Attack and hit his stomach.

Mario : *meringis kesakitan karena Eevee milik Luigi menyerang perutnya*

Prof. Willow : Sudah, Sudah...

Tiba-tiba...

Samus : Prof. Willow! Gawat!

Prof. Willow : Ada apa?

Samus : Sebaiknya kalian semua kembali ke Markas. Isabelle dan Fox membawa seseorang dari Sumber air panas di timur base ini...

Semua : !

Semuanya kembali ke markas meninggalkan Wario dan Waluigi yang masih asyik dengan Pokemon mereka sendiri. Sesampainya di Markas, mereka melihat Lucas yang masih terbujur kaku.

Luigi : Mamma Mia! Itu Lucas! *pada Fox* Apa dia tidak apa-apa? :'v

Fox : Tidak kok, dia hanya pingsan karena kepanasan. Lagipula tak jauh dari sumber air panas tersebut terdapat gua gunung berapi yang terlalu berbahaya jika Isabelle dan aku masuki.

Prof. Willow : Kalau begitu, *melihat ke arah Mario dan Luigi* Kalian berdua harus pergi ke sana.

Bowser : Kalau begitu aku ikut, mengingat tempat itu sangat berbahaya untuk dilewati mereka berdua.

Wario + Waluigi : *Masih memakai baju renang* KAMI JUGA!

Semua terkejut mendengar seruan duo berandal tersebut, tak lama terdengar suara tawa dari Isabelle diikuti semua orang.

Bowser : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hei, sebaiknya kalian ganti baju dulu *tidak bisa menahan tawanya*

Dedede : *perutnya sakit karena terus tertawa* Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHA...

Wario + Waluigi : *saling melihat satu sama lain dan lupa terhadap pakaian mereka sendiri* ... :"""V

Prof. Willow : *menahan tawa* Baiklah, baiklah... Kalian yang ingin ikut dalam misinya Mario dan Luigi silahkan bersiap...

Keesokan harinya di perjalanan menuju gunung berapi...

Bowser : Mwahahahah! Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa gara-gara itu!

Mario : Bowser, Itu memalukan :'v

Samus : Sudah cukup Bowser...

Luigi : *pada Wario dan Waluigi* Kalian, lupakan saja apa yang terjadi semalam...

Waluigi : Aku tahu... :'v

Samus kemudian menghentikan langkahnya.

Samus : Semuanya, sepertinya ada yang berusaha mengikuti kita...

Ternyata mereka Princess Daisy dan Princess Peach.

Princess Daisy: *ngos-ngosan* Akhirnya... *lalu menyerahkan Polteegust 5000 milik Luigi yang ternyata tertinggal olehnya* Luigi, kenapa kau meninggalkan ini di Base? *lalu dengan nada marah* PROF. E. GADD MENGOMEL SAMA KAMU TAU!

Mario + Bowser + Samus + Wario + Waluigi : **GUBRAKKK!**

Luigi : Maaf... Tapi terima kasih sudah berusaha membawanya...

Mario : Peach, katanya kamu tidak ikut?

Princess Peach : Aku berubah pikiran, jadi Prof. Willow mengizinkan aku dan Daisy untuk ikut karena khawatir.

Mario + Samus : Baiklah, kalian boleh ikut...

Princess Peach + Princess Daisy : YEAAAHH!

Sesampainya di gua gunung berapi...

Mario : *mengipaskan wajahnya* Ugh... Seharusnya aku tetap menjadi Black Mage saja ...

Wario : *mendengar keluhan Mario* Siapa suruh menjadi Geomancer?

Mario : Tapi katanya, hanya Geomancer yang bisa mengendalikan alam.

Luigi : Iya... *membaca buku Tome of Fire* Di halaman 196, "Geomancer dapat mengendalikan tingkat panas yang ada di tiap sudut bumi termasuk area gunung berapi sekalipun"

Princess Peach : Dengar itu, Wario!

Wario hanya menunduk lesu.

Waluigi : Kau ini, Jangan sepelekan Job tiap orang. Pasti kau juga punya kelebihan!

Wario : KELEBIHAN SEPERTI APA MAKSUDMU HAH? *lalu melempar Kapak yang dipegangnya dan tak sadar ternyata ia membuka sebuah jalan rahasia*

Alhasil semua terkejut, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Luigi : Aku baru saja ingin bilang seperti itu padamu...

Waluigi : Wario! Kau jenius! :'v

Mario : *lalu berpikir sejenak melihat jalan di sekitar jalur tersebut yang ternyata adalah lahar panas* Bowser, sepertinya kau benar soal kemarin...

Bowser : Entah kenapa aku punya prediksi seperti ini. BAIKLAH, AKU PUNYA IDE!

Bowser kemudian membesarkan dirinya sambil menggendong semua orang dan melewati aliran lahar yang membakar kaki besarnya.

Luigi : *jubahnya sengaja disangkutkan Bowser di salah satu durinya* ... BOWSER! KAU HARUS CEPAT SEBELUM KAU MENGECIL KE UKURAN NORMAL!

Mario : *berada di atas kepala sambil memakai topi merah khasnya yang sempat tertutup Hoodie Geomancer* IYA! LAHAR DISINI LEBIH BERBAHAYA KETIMBANG DI KASTILMU! *lalu kepalanya terbentur stalaktit gua* UGH!

Luigi : *melihat Mario yang terbentur* WADUH ABANG! :'v

Wario : *tergantung di sebelah Luigi dan malah terkena batu lahar dan pakaiannya terbakar* AAAAAOOOOWWWAAAAAAHH! :'v ((Wario's Effect in SMB 64 DS when burned by lava or fire))

Waluigi : *mendengar teriakan Wario sembari duduk di pundak kiri Bowser* :'v

Samus : *duduk di pundak kanan Bowser* (Seharusnya tadi kubawa Armor andalanku :'v)

Princess Peach + Princess Daisy : *dipegang dalam genggaman Bowser* APA GAK ADA TEMPAT LAIN YANG LEBIH NYAMAN SELAIN DISINI?

Giga Monk Bowser : Maaf, kebiasaan sih :'v

Sesampainya di area tanah, Bowser segera menurunkan semuanya ke tanah dan keluar dari lahar tepat sebelum ia kembali menjadi ukuran normal.

SFX : BLETAK! BLETAK!

Bowser : *dengan tamparan di kedua sisi dan 2 benjol di kepala* Kenapa sih? :'v

Princess Peach : Lain kali tempatkan aku di tempat yang lebih nyaman daripada digenggam :'v

Mario : *menggosok pipi kirinya yang terbentur stalagtit dan menyadari salah satu giginya terlepas* Mamma mia... Ini 'kan gigiku yang berlubang :'v

Luigi : Artinya, Abang nggak butuh tang pencabut gigi...

Mario : *mencubit pipi Luigi* Luigi, itu memalukan! :'v

Dengan kemampuan Bard Job, Princess Peach kemudian menyembuhkan semua orang.

Princess Peach : Entah kenapa aku suka nyanyianku sendiri... *lalu tersipu*

Princess Daisy kemudian melihat kuil tersembunyi dibawah gunung berapi.

Princess Daisy : Semuanya! Ternyata ada kuil disini!

Semuanya kemudian mengikuti Princess Daisy. Ya, kuil seperti di Spike Forest, namun dengan warna jingga seperti nyala api. Terlihat sebuah 2 Dagger yang tertancap di tengah altar tersebut. Saat Princess Peach akan mendekatinya, Tiba-tiba muncul Magma Golem yang menghalangi langkah Princess Peach.

Semua : !

Princess Peach : *lari mendekati Samus*

Samus : Berbahaya jika seperti ini!

Luigi use Study to seek the Monster's Weakness!

Luigi : Gempa Bumi dan Air! *pada Mario* Abang! Keluarkan kekuatan Geomancermu!

Mario : Hah? Yang benar saja? Aku khawatir yang keluar justru Aliran Lahar.

Luigi : Coba saja, Abang Mario!

Mario kemudian menggunakan kekuatan Geomancernya! Ternyata yang keluar adalah air Geyser yang panas dan tetap bisa memadamkan nyala api pada golem tersebut. Dengan sigap, Waluigi berhasil mencuri Fire Knuckes dari monster tersebut melalui Thief Abillitynya. Luigi kemudian mengeluarkan Blizzarra pada Golem tersebut. Dan diakhiri dengan Dynamic Punch milik Bowser yang membuat Monster Golem tersebut akhirnya bisa diruntuhkan.

Princess Peach : Hampir saja aku terinjak tadi :'v *lalu berdiri* Baiklah, ini saatnya...

Princess Peach kemudian mengambil kedua Dagger tersebut dengan tangannya. Ya, tercabut dengan mudah. Kemudian altar tersebut bersinar dan muncul sebuah kristal bintang berwarna jingga.

? : Terima kasih, Warriors of Ultimate. Kalian telah membebaskan aku dari 2 pisau yang tertancap itu. Sebagai hadiahnya, aku memberikan kalian sesuatu yang bagus...

Lalu sebuah percikan cahaya menyinari tubuh mereka semua. Kali ini, Wario dan Samus yang tidak berubah sama sekali, Wujud Luigi kemudian menjadi Devout dengan topi hijau berhuruf "L" khasnya, diikuti Bowser yang menjadi Black Belt, Princess Daisy secara mengejutkan menjadi Knight, Mario kemudian menjadi Magus dan Princess Peach menjadi Sage. Waluigi yang tadinya Thief, kemudian beralih menjadi Ranger.

? : Aku akan membawa kalian kembali di tempat kalian berasal.

Lalu mereka semua terteleportasi kembali ke Markas, aneh sekali, Tidak ada siapapun di markas setelah mereka kembali.

Princess Peach : A... Ada apa ini?

Tiba-tiba...

? : SHOCKWAVE!

Mario : UAGH! "Mario's Death Voice on Super Mario Oddysey"

Luigi : ADUUUUUUHHHH~~! "Luigi's Death Voice on Luigi's Mansion"

Bowser : GWAAAAAAHHH!

Samus + Princess Peach + Daisy : GYAAAAAHHH!

Wario : GAH! A... APA-APAAN INI?

Waluigi : OOGHH!

Mereka semua langsung pingsan dan terjebak dalam jebakan yang dibuat oleh sosok jubah hitam yang dikendalikan oleh Dark Spirits. Dan jebakan tersebut membuat kekuatan Kristal Bintang tidak bisa dikeluarkan dan membuat mereka kembali ke wujud asli mereka.

Dark Marth : Berjalan sesuai rencana...

Dark Wolf : ...

Dark Shulk : ...

Dark Candela : *tertawa kecil dengan senyum mengerikan* Bawa mereka ke markas Seducter...

Dark Marth + Dark Wolf : Baik...

Dark Shulk : Ternyata Waluigi mudah berkhianat...

Lalu tubuh mereka dibawa ke suatu tempat yang misterius dan asing.

Mario : *terbangun dan melihat di sekitar dan sadar ia kembali ke penampilan ala tukang ledeng seperti semula kecuali topinya yang hilang kembali* Mamma Mia!? *lalu melihat Princess Daisy dan Luigi yang kondisinya juga persis seperti saat mereka bertemu* Daisy! Luigi!

Luigi : uh... *lalu sadar ia kembali menjadi wujud tukang ledeng* AAAAAAHHH!? ADA APA INI? :'V Dimana pakaian keren yang pernah kupakai itu?

Princess Peach : Kalian akhirnya sadarkan diri juga!

Mario dan Luigi kemudian berbalik ternyata Princess Peach dengan Dress khasnya dan Zero Suit Samus sudah duduk sedari tadi menunggu mereka sadar...

Samus : Semua orang di markas ditangkap termasuk Prof. Willow dan Maddeline.

Mario : Samus, tempat apa ini?

Samus : ROOTS, kita berada didalam akar pohon yang sudah disusupi Dark Spirits. *melihat Topi khas Mario hilang lagi* Mario, sepertinya mereka sudah mengambil topimu dan menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat. *lalu melihat Luigi* Topimu juga ikut hilang, Luigi...

Mario kemudian sadar jika topi Luigi ikut hilang.

Samus : tapi untungnya, mereka tidak bisa mengambil senjata yang berasal dari kuil dari kita. *lalu teringat sesuatu* Ngomong-ngomong, tiap sel ini ada beberapa yang terbuka. Ini kesempatan kita untuk lari dan mencari Prof. Willow atau Prof. E. Gadd.

Mario dan Luigi kemudian menyetujui rencana Samus. Mereka kemudian merayap dibawah semak dan menemukan Prof. E. Gadd, Bowser, Zelda, dan Rockman.

Prof. E. Gadd : Luigi!

Luigi : Professor!

Mario + Peach : Nona Zelda!

Zelda : Kalian ternyata tidak apa-apa! *lalu memeluk mereka berdua*

Princess Peach : Zelda, ada apa?

Zelda : Berita buruk, Marth, Shulk, dan Wolf terkena pengaruh Sednoc.

Mario : Siapa itu Sednoc?

Zelda : Orang yang mendukung Neo Xande, nama lainnya adalah Seducter. Dia salah satu sumber penyebar Dark Spirits yang mempengaruhi sebagian besar orang-orang Smash Brothers Squad. Namun karena kekuatan dari senjata-senjata dari kuil tersebut, Kita menjadi imun terhadap mereka. Termasuk Maddeline dan Prof. Willow.

Princess Daisy : *baru tiba dari sel sebelah* mereka ada dimana?

Zelda : Mereka bersama Sednoc, dalam kurungan akar seperti ini.

Semua : !

Princess Peach : Gawat! Mereka berdua akan dijadikan budak olehnya! Aku tidak mau itu terjadi!

Samus : Kalau begitu, aku ikut!

Mario dan Luigi : Kami juga!

Rockman : Aku juga!

Bowser : Aku Juga!

Princess Daisy : Kalau begitu, aku akan jaga Prof. E. Gadd disini!

Semuanya setuju dengan usulan itu dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan Sednoc. Satu - persatu, semua sel dihancurkan oleh Bowser dan Wario yang bisa melepaskan diri sementara Princess Peach, Mario, Luigi, Samus, dan Rockman pergi ke tempat dimana Prof. Willow dan Maddeline Dikurung. Yaitu Throne room Sednoc. Setibanya disana, ia melihat Maddeline sudah lemas sementara Prof. Willow jatuh pingsan.

Sednoc : *memegang sumber Dark Spirits yaitu "W Stone"* Afufufufufu... Kekuatan Dark Spirits yang diberikan oleh Neo Xande tidak bisa dibandingkan oleh kekuatan Smash Brothers... *menginjak seorang anak berbaju biru dengan garis ungu persis seperti yang diceritakan Maddeline* Dan artinya Hari ini adalah HARI KEHANCURAN BAGI MEREKA! *lalu mengeluarkan Princess Peach, Zelda, dan Rockman keluar*

Mario + Samus : !

Princess Peach : MARIOOO! LUIGIIII! SAMUUUUSS!

Luigi : A... Abang... Samus... Bagaimana ini...?

Tiba-tiba...

Sebuah Batu aneh berwarna merah dan biru mengenai kepala Mario dan Luigi. Ternyata batu itu berasal dari kuil Spike Forest yang membawa Topi khas Mario dan Luigi dan membuat Dark Spirits dari "W Stone" menunjukkan kekuatan aslinya.

Mario : *kemudian melemparkan topinya pada Maddeline untuk menyadarkan Baddeline yang disegel oleh Sednoc*

Sednoc : (Cappy... Dia ternyata sudah menyerahkan kekuatannya pada Pria berkumis tebal itu)

Karena penasaran, Luigi kemudian melemparkan Topinya ke arah Prof. Willow. Ternyata ia juga dapat merasuki Prof. Willow seperti Mario dan masuk kedalam tubuhnya untuk menyadarkannya dari pingsan.

Inside Maddeline Body :

Mario : Maddy! Kurohime!

Maddeline + Baddeline : Mario?!

Mario : Sadarlah!

Maddeline : Sednoc menyegel kesadaranku, kali ini aku izinkan kau kendalikan tubuhku ini.

Mario kemudian menyetujuinya.

Sementara itu di dalam tubuh Prof. Willow :

Luigi : Iya, Prof. Anda tidak sadarkan diri...

Prof. Willow : Baiklah, Kendalikan tubuhku agar aku mendapatkan kesadaranku kembali!

Lalu Aura merah pada Maddeline dan Aura hijau pada Prof. Willow menyala dan membuat Sednoc terperanjat.

Sednoc : Bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah menyegel jiwa mereka di batu ini...

Maddeline/Mario : Mamma Mia! Kau terlalu meremehkan kami!

Prof. Willow/Luigi : Kau pikir kau bisa dengan mudahnya mengambil jiwa orang untuk menguasai dunia?

Mario (didalam tubuh Maddeline) : (Luigi? Ternyata Cappy juga memberimu kekuatan itu!)

Sednoc : *berniat menebas Maddeline yang dikendalikan Mario, namun Prof. Willow yang dikendalikan Luigi berhasil mencegatnya* APA!?

Prof. Willow/Luigi : OKI DOKI! *Pada Samus* Samus! Lemparkan Pokeball pada Batu menyeramkan itu!

Sednoc : JANGAN!

Namun Samus tidak mendengarnya dan ia melemparkan Pokeball yang dimodifikasi menjadi Dark Spirit Catcher pada "W Stone". Alhasil Pokeball tersebut menjadi Item Ball dan langsung terkunci rapat.

Sednoc : TIDAAAAAAAKKK! Kekuatanku!

Lalu Sednoc hancur. Jiwa Prof. Willow dan Maddeline kembali diikuti jiwa sang anak yang sempat diinjak oleh Sednoc tersebut. Mario dan Luigi segera keluar dari tubuh mereka berdua begitu tahu Sednoc sudah musnah. Lalu pintu yang tertutup oleh sihir Sednoc terbuka dan semua orang bisa masuk.l

Princess Peach + Zelda : MARIOOO! LUIGIIII! *Lalu memeluk mereka berdua*

Prof. Willow : Ugh...

Lalu Baddeline keluar dari tubuh Maddeline...

Baddeline : Apa maksud makhluk berakar itu hah?

Lalu wujud Sednoc secara mengejutkan menunjukkan wujud aslinya, Ternyata dia adalah Sang Nenek yang selama ini dicari Maddeline.

Maddeline : Nenek!

Nenek : Maddy-chan? *melihat semua orang* Oh!? Kenapa ini?

Maddeline : Anda dipengaruhi benda aneh yang membuat akar pohon menjadi seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba...

? : Warriors of Ultimate, terima kasih karena kau sudah menghentikan kegilaan Sednoc yang membuat aku menjadi begini. Kalian semua akan kubebaskan dan kukembalikan ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Lalu semua orang yang tadinya berada di sel tahanan menyambutnya dengan teriakan sukacita. Namun Princess Peach meminta mereka untuk suka cita mengingat masih banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan. Termasuk mencari jejak Link, Pit, dan menghentikan rencana Neo Xande.

Hampir semua orang dikembalikan ke Markas, kecuali Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Maddeline dan Bowser yang terteleportasi ke Purity Forest. Di sebuah pohon raksasa tersebut, tampak seekor Celebi mengelilingi pohon tersebut.

? : W Stone yang dilemparkan seseorang membuatku menjadi sarang bagi penjahat seperti Dark Spirits. Sehingga aku terpaksa harus beristirahat selama 1000 tahun untuk memulihkan kembali kekuatanku. Untuk bisa menghentikan Neo Xande, kalian harus menghilangkan es ilusi yang menyelimuti tempat ini.

Princess Peach : Es ilusi?

? : Es ilusi membuat nyaris semua area di dunia ini dibanjiri oleh ilusi Neo Xande.

Maddeline : Jadi...

Mario + Bowser + Princess Peach : KITA SELAMA INI ADA DI GUNUNG?

? : Tepat sekali. Untuk mencairkannya, Kalian harus pergi ke kuil es yang letaknya ada di dasar laut ini...

Lalu suara itu menghilang, merekapun segera kembali ke markas dan menceritakan semua itu pada Sang Nenek yang akhirnya memimpin Markas Smash Brothers Avengers.

Nenek : Itu benar, Maddy cucuku... Kita sebenarnya ada di puncak gunung Celestial yang mencair oleh Matahari yang dibuat oleh Dewa Cahaya itu.

Maddeline : APA!?

Nenek : Sebenarnya, aku ingin menceritakan ini jauh sebelum kejadian ini terjadi padamu, sayang... Dan mungkin ini saatnya kalian harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...

-The Granny Story-

Nenek : *melihat apa yang terjadi di kejauhan saat pertarungan melawan Master Hand* Astaga... Aku harus ke Puncak Celestial Mountain untuk menyelamatkan diri!

Sang Nenek kemudian mengeluarkan Jet Pribadinya dan memaksa Theo, Maddeline dan semua orang yang bisa ia bawa untuk mengungsi, Termasuk Candela, Spark, Blanche, Prof. Oak, dan Prof. Willow. Merekapun terbang pergi jauh ke Celestial Mountain. Tetapi, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Sinar Master Hand merusak sayap kiri pesawat dan merekapun jatuh tepat didepan Celestial Hotel tempat Mr. Oshiro tinggal. Anehnya, Bangkai pesawat itu hilang entah kemana, tetapi semuanya selamat, Termasuk Prof. Willow dan Maddeline. Karena Smash Brothers kalah dalam pertarungan itu, dalam waktu 8 Bulan, permukaan air laut naik menjadi lebih cepat.

Prof. Willow : *melihat Tubuh Luigi dan Princess Peach tak jauh dari tempat ia pingsan* Mereka itu 'kan...

\- The Granny Story Ended -

Luigi : *Pada Prof. Willow* Jadi begitu ceritanya bagaimana kami ditemukan?

Prof. Willow : Iya, Luigi...

Mario : Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kirby yang katanya Dedede sempat melihatnya?

Tak berapa lama, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari luar.

Blanche : SEMUANYA! KIRBY TIBA-TIBA DATANG SENDIRI DI BASE INI!

Semuanya : KIRBY!?

Mereka semua segera ke ruang perawatan dan melihat Kirby terbaring lemah disamping Lucas dan Spark.

Dedede : KIRBYYYYY! KAU DARIMANA SAJA! *Lalu masuk dan mendekati Kirby*

Di luar, semua perempuan khawatir terhadap kondisi Kirby yang kritis.

Candela : *pada Mario* Sepertinya beberapa ucapanmu merupakan kejutan tak terduga...

Mario : ...

Keesokan harinya, semua orang berkumpul di Lobby Perkumpulan Smash Brothers Avengers. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang jelas itu sangat mendadak.

Nenek : Perhatian semuanya, aku disini untuk menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian...

Pikachu : *celingak-celinguk*

Jigglypuff : *memperhatikan sang nenek meski ia dijewer oleh teman-temannya yang jahil*

Nenek : Gedung Markas kita ini, sebenarnya adalah Kapal induk yang bisa terbang!

Semua : HAH? APA?

Dedede : Beneran? Tapi terasa seperti gedung...

Samus : *baru sadar* KOK? :'v

Richter Belmond : Sudah kubilang dari awal, Samus...

Mario + Luigi : Mamma Mia!? Kenapa mendadak sekali!?

Nenek : Kedua Professor ini sudah merahasiakan ini pada kalian dan kalian tahu, kita harus menghentikan Neo Xande! Dan aku yakin, kapal kita ini cukup kuat untuk membawa kita ke dunia yang sebenarnya.

Prof. Willow : Semua, Bersiaplah untuk berangkat ke dunia kalian yang sebenarnya!

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Tanah kemudian bergetar karena mesin terbang mulai dinyalakan. Markas yang tadinya berdiri di tanah lapang akhirnya menampakkan dirinya sebagai kapal induk yang akan berangkat menuju area es ilusi.

Nenek : Semua orang, JANGAN BERGERAK DAN TETAP TENANG! KAPAL INI AKAN MELEWATI ES DAN LAUT ILUSI!

SFX : BWAAAAAAAAARRR! GROTOK! GROTOK GROTOK!

Mario + Peach : *Berpegangan tangan pada sebuah pegangan di koridor karena lantai yang miring* NENEEEEEEKKK! :'v

Daisy : *memeluk Luigi yang sedang mengoperasikan Poltergust G - 00 yang dilengkapi dengan penarik yang menahan mereka* NENEK ANEH! :'V

Maddeline : *Digendong Baddeline yang bisa terbang seperti hantu* Ini sifat asli nenekku...

Baddeline : Maaf atas kegilaan nenek itu...

Bowser : *bergelantungan dengan Rantai Chomp yang ia pegang bersama Pokemon yang menumpang berpegangan padanya* KEMIRINGAN SEPERTI INI BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BISA DITERIMA!

Zelda : *dengan Psychic yang menahan Anak-anak kecil dan Baby Pokemon termasuk Kirby*

Kapal induk masih berusaha melewati laut ilusi tersebut hingga akhirnya, merekapun tiba di sebuah dunia yang tertutup oleh air laut yang sangat gelap. Semua orang kemudian melihat keluar dan tertegun dengan apa yang terjadi pada dunia mereka...

Luigi : Mamma mia...

Kapal itupun kemudian berkeliling mencari daratan yang tersisa untuk dilewati. Lalu Sang Nenek melihat sebuah daratan yang tak begitu luas namun terdapat sebuah kapal yang terdampar.

Nenek : Sepertinya kita harus melihat apa yang terjadi pada kapal itu. Ada yang mau turun?

Hanya Mario, Luigi, Maddeline, Fox, Princess Peach, dan Zelda yang turun.

Nenek : Baiklah, *pada Fox* Fox, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan 'kan?

Fox : Iya, nenek...

Kemudian merekapun turun dengan pesawat milik Fox dan mendarat di daratan tersebut. Sesampainya di reruntuhan kapal yang terdampar, terdengar suara tangisan di dalam. Merekapun masuk dan mendapati sosok Toad Biru yang menangis didepan orang-orang yang tak sadarkan diri. Zelda terperanjat ia menemukan Mini Link (Toon Link), Yoshi, dan Red terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Namun perhatian Princess Peach tertuju pada seorang wanita berbaju putih yang ada di pojokan.

Wanita : Ugh...

Dengan Sigap, Princess Peach memberikannya Jamur 1-Up pada wanita tersebut. Wanita tersebut kemudian sadarkan diri.

Wanita : Terima kasih, kalian sudah menyelamatkan aku... *lalu menyadari mereka adalah Warriors of the Ultimate*

Princess Peach : Siapa anda?

Eria : Aku Eria, penjaga kuil es yang ada di selatan pulau ini. *melihat Mario* Kau pasti Mario yang terkenal itu 'kan? *lalu tertawa kecil* Aku paham kenapa kalian tidak bisa mengeluarkan Crystal Star Power itu... Eternal Dusk telah menyebabkan kekuatan kalian tersegel. Tapi aku punya cara untuk mengembalikan kekuatan itu kembali. Aku akan tunjukkan tempatnya pada kalian. *lalu beranjak berdiri dari tempat tidur*

Toad : Nona! Anda mau kemana?

Eria : Aku harus membawa mereka ke Kuil Es untuk memberikan kekuatan mereka kembali!

Toad : Nona! Itu berbahaya!

Fox : *lalu membelai kepala Toad tersebut* Jangan khawatir, dia punya alasan yang kuat untuk itu.

Toad : *menghapus airmatanya*

Eria : Aku harus pergi, Toad. Jaga dirimu baik-baik! *lalu pergi membawa Semua orang ke Kuil Es*

Namun Eria mengarahkan mereka di sebuah gua bawah tanah, tempat ia menyimpan sebuah Shard yang menjadi kunci pintu gerbang menuju kuil es.

Eria : untuk bisa ke kuil es, aku harus membawa ini. Ice Shard ini mengarahkan kita pada kuil es tersebut.

Fox : Kalau begitu, ini sangat memudahkan kita untuk menyelamatkan Kristal bintang tersebut.

Eria : Itu benar!

Lalu mereka pergi ke suatu tempat dimana Kuil Es itu berada. Namun sayangnya perjalanan mereka terganggu oleh batu besar yang menghalangi jalan.

Mario : *menggunakan Hyper Punchnya, Namun... Ternyata batu tersebut tidak cukup kuat untuk dipukul oleh Mario hingga tangannya memerah* WADUUUHHH! :'V Batunya terlalu keras!

Maddeline : Seharusnya Bowser juga ikut kali ini...

Luigi : Apa boleh seperti itu?

Tiba-tiba tanah bergetar, ternyata Bowser, Rockman, dan Princess Daisy datang. Dengan sigap, Bowser kemudian mengepalkan tangannya untuk menghancurkan batu tersebut. Benar saja, hanya Bowser yang bisa menghancurkan batu yang terlalu besar tersebut.

Bowser : Aku tahu kalian tidak bisa lewat tanpa bantuanku! Kau ingat, Mario? Di Smash Brother Squad, aku juga teman seperjuanganmu!

Semua terdiam mendengar ucapan tersebut. Lalu Princess Peach mengiyakannya.

Princess Peach : Benar, di luar momen itu dia pengganggu. Tapi tidak untuk situasi seperti ini...

Mario : Ya... Kau benar, Peach... Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan kita!

Semua : SETUJU!

Zelda : Maaf, semuanya, aku dan Maddy harus kembali untuk menyelamatkan Mini Link, Yoshi dan Red ke Markas.

Princess Peach : Tidak masalah, Zelda, Maddy.

Zelda dan Maddeline yang membawa Toon Link, Yoshi dan Red akhirnya digantikan Bowser, Princess Daisy, dan Rockman.

Merekapun tiba di sebuah gua bawah tanah yang diselimuti es. Banyak dari mereka yang terpeleset. Tentu karena kekuatan Kristal Bintang hilang karena Dark Spirits. Bahkan oleh Bowser yang terpaksa harus mengeluarkan napas apinya untuk melelehkan jalur yang mereka lalui sambil membantu Mario yang terus mengeluarkan jurus Fire Wave miliknya dan Rockman dengan Senjata Fire Mario. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah pintu yang membutuhkan kunci Shard yang dipegang Eria. Eria kemudian mendekati pintu tersebut dan pintu itu bisa terbuka dengan mudah setelah Shard tersebut masuk kedalam lubang kunci yang eksentrik tersebut. Akhirnya mereka tiba di kuil es tersebut. Di sebuah altar, tertancap sebilah kapak. Mario kemudian menariknya, sayangnya kali ini ia tidak bisa melakukannya, diikuti Luigi yang tentu membuatnya terpental kebelakang, bahkan oleh Princess Daisy juga tidak mampu, hingga saat Bowser menarik kapak tersebut. Akhirnya bisa terlepas dengan mudah. Bowser kemudian menghampiri Mario, tetapi Eria menyadari Bowser akan diserang makhluk misterius yang sudah menunggu mereka. Eria kemudian menarik ekor Bowser, namun yang terjadi, ternyata monster tersebut menangkap Mario dan Luigi dan mengurung mereka dalam Water Vortex.

Bowser : GRRRRR!

Princess Peach : MARIOOOOO!

Princess Daisy : TIDAK! LUIGIIII!

Avalancean : GWAAAHAHAHAHAHA! Tidak ada Raksasa, si Kembar berkumis ini boleh juga...

Akhirnya sisi "Jahat" Bowser muncul melihat Mario dan Luigi sudah tertangkap oleh monster salju tersebut.

Bowser : *pada semua perempuan* KALIAN, SELAMATKAN MARIO DAN LUIGI ATAU MUNDURLAH, INI PERTARUNGAN ANTAR LELAKI!

Fox dan Rockman kemudian membantunya.

Fox : FLAMETHROWER! *mengarahkanya pada Avalancean*

Avalancean : ADUUUUHH! :'v

Rockman : CHARGED SHOT! *Menembakkan Mega Busternya pada Avalancean*

Sementara itu Princess Peach menggunakan Rantai Chomp yang ditinggalkan Bowser untuk menyelamatkan Mario yang mulai kehabisan napasnya. Princess Peach kemudian mengeluarkan Ivysaur yang menggunakan Power Whip untuk menjerat Luigi dan menariknya dari Aliran air yang sangat kuat tersebut.

Bowser use Fire Punch to Avalancean!

Alhasil Avalancean berhasil dikalahkan, disaat bersamaan, Princess Peach dan Princess Daisy berhasil menyelamatkan Mario dan Luigi yang ternyata sudah tak sadarkan diri walau sudah banyak air yang mereka keluarkan. Eria kemudian mendekati Mario dan Luigi yang terbujur kaku, ia sadar dengan suatu hal dan kemudian memberikan seluruh kekuatannya pada Mario dan Luigi yang tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Princess Peach : Eria! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!

Fox : Eria!

Eria : tidak apa, mereka lebih pantas tetap hidup ketimbang berakhir seperti ini... *lalu ia tumbang tepat di kedua tangan Bowser saat ia mulai sadarkan diri dari sisi jahatnya*

Bowser : *lalu menitikkan air matanya* Eria... Nona Eria... *lalu berteriak* TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!

Tak berapa lama, cahaya bersinar menyinari kuil tersebut.

? : Terima kasih karena kalian telah berusaha menyelamatkan kuil ini dan melindungi Eria dari kekuatan kegelapan. Karena itu, aku akan memberimu kekuatan yang sempat hilang oleh jiwa-jiwa yang jahat tersebut.

Lalu sebuah cahaya menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Termasuk Mario dan Luigi yang mulai sadarkan diri dan mendapati Mario kembali menjadi Black Mage, Luigi menjadi White Mage dan Princess Peach menjadi Bard diikuti Princess Daisy yang kali ini menjadi Red Mage, Bowser akhirnya menjadi Blackbelt. Fox menjadi Ranger, bukan hanya di tempat mereka berdiri, Tetapi di Markas, Maddeline menjadi Evoker, Wario kembali menjadi Viking, Samus menjadi Knight, Sang Nenek menjadi Evoker, Marth menjadi Warrior, Waluigi kembali menjadi Thief. Tiba-tiba tanah mulai berguncang pertanda laut dan es ilusi mulai menghilang. Tak lama, Daratan terlihat, seluruh Region Smash Brothers yang tertutup oleh es ilusi mulai kelihatan.

Di suatu tempat...

Mario : ... *terbaring di sebuah tempat yang seempuk kapas*

Sesosok robot berarmor merah mendekati Mario dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

? : Mario, Carilah Rosalina, dia masih hidup dan menunggumu...

Kata-kata itu terus menggema hingga Mario akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

? : ...rio! ...ario... Mario...

Mario : *Terbangun* PASTA TERBAKAR! :'v *lalu celingak-celinguk*

Semua orang : **GUBRAKKKK!**

Luigi : *menghela napasnya* Abang... Kau sudah 3 hari pingsan setelah kita mendapatkan kembali kekuatan ini.

Mario : lalu, Toad yang waktu itu?

Nenek : tenang saja nak, dia baik-baik saja...

Samus : Tapi kita punya masalah...

Princess Peach : Kami mendengar isu kalau Link diculik oleh Dark Meta Knight...

Mario : Lho? Bukannya Meta Knight itu...

Zelda : Kau lupa kalau dia sudah dipengaruhi oleh Dark Spirits?

Mario : ...

Nenek : Ya, Dark Spirits berasal dari 4 sumber kegelapan, W stone, Eternal Dusk Stone, Blood Moon Stone, dan Nightmare Stone. Untuk menghancurkan Sumber Dark Spirits tersebut, Senjata-senjata kuil itulah adalah kunci untuk menghancurkannya.

Mario kemudian tersadar beberapa orang ada yang tidak ada di markas.

Mario : Nenek, kemana Wario, Dedede, Wolf, dan Marth?

Waluigi : Kalau mereka...

SFX : BRAKKKK!

Toad : Nenek! Gawat! Mereka berempat tidak bisa kembali dari Golden Castle yang dijaga oleh Dark Meta Knight!

Semua : APA!?

Toad : Sepertinya mereka sengaja memasang jebakan pada kita supaya kalian harus menyelamatkannya!

Nenek : Kalau begitu... Untuk kali ini, Mini Link, Red, Yoshi, Bowser, dan Kirby kalian tetap disini menemani Prof. Willow, Prof. E. Gadd, dan Maddeline! Aku akan ikut bersama mereka!

Semua : Setuju!

Merekapun kemudian pergi ke Golden Castle tempat dimana Dark Meta Knight berada. Sesampainya disana, semuanya terperanjat karena seluruh bangunan berlapiskan emas.

Waluigi : Aku sudah menduga Wario pasti mencoba untuk meledakkan tempat ini...

Princess Peach : Tentu saja, semua terbuat dari emas.

Luigi kemudian ingin membuka salah satu pintu yang ada didalam, tetapi terkunci.

Luigi : Tempat ini perlu banyak kunci.

Waluigi : Tidak usah *lalu menggeretekkan tangannya* Lihat ini *kemudian mencongkel-congkel kunci pintu tersebut, anehnya Pintu tersebut terbuka dengan Thief Abillity yang dimiliki Waluigi* Luigi, kata-katamu pada saat itu ternyata ada benarnya juga. Ayo, kalian masuk duluan.

Semuanya kemudian masuk dan mendapati Wario, Wolf, Marth, dan Dedede sudah menjadi patung emas yang dijaga Boo yang dikendalikan oleh Dark Meta Knight yang memegang Kristal Bintang Merah.

Dark Meta Knight : HAHAHAHA... SEKARANG KALIAN SUDAH TIDAK BISA MENYELAMATKAN MEREKA!

Mario : Meta Knight!

Dark Meta Knight yang mendengar Mario, kemudian menebas Mario dengan Slicing Wave, Beruntung, Mario berhasil menghindar dengan Lompatannya yang masih ada.

Samus : Mario, tidak ada jalan yang lain selain menghentikanya.

Mario kemudian mengeluarkan Rolling Shield yang ia peroleh untuk mempertahankan dirinya dari tebasan Dark Meta Knight.

Mario : Luigi! GUNAKAN AEROGA Sebelum Rolling Shield ini pecah!

Luigi menyetujuinya dan mengeluarkan Aeroga pada Dark Metal Knight. Dark Metal Knight kemudian tertiup jauh ke belakang dan sebuah batu yang diduga Eternal Dusk Stone keluar dari tubuhnya.

Samus : *melemparkan Pokeball pada Eternal Dusk Stone tersebut*

Alhasil, benda itu akhirnya terkunci rapat dalam Modified Pokeball dan bisa diambil oleh sang nenek. Namun, Meta Knight malah berniat jahat dan memecahkan Kristal Bintang Merah yang ada di depan mereka.

Mushroom Kingdom Squad + Bowser (melihat situasi dari layar Lab. Prof. E. Gadd) (kecuali Wario) : TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!

Di lab, Prof. E. Gadd dan Prof. Willow terkejut mendengar teriakan Bowser.

Bowser : Pasukan Boo... Mereka ternyata berkhianat Padaku!

Lalu Meta Knight menghilang bersama para Boo dan orang-orang yang menjadi patung kembali seperti sedia kala.

Luigi : Ba...Ba... bagaimana ini? Kristal Bintang Merah itu pecah sebelum kami sempat memegangnya...

Mario : *merangkul Marth* Ini pertanda buruk, Luigi.

Nenek : Mungkin sepertinya kita harus...

Wario : *menyalakan TNT Seberat 12 kg untuk meledakkan Kastil tersebut*

Mario + Marth + Fox : HEI! APA YANG KAU...

Isabelle + Peach : KASTIL INI AKAN DILEDAKKAN!

Semua : BUSEEEEETTTT!

Mereka kemudian berusaha untuk keluar dari tempat tersebut, tetapi...

SFX : DHUARRRRRRRR!

Alhasil, semua kembali terlempar keluar tak jauh dari Floating Base yang diparkirkan setelah Golden Castle diledakkan oleh Wario.

Mushroom Kingdom Squad (kecuali Wario) : DASAR MATA DUITAAAAAAAAAAANNN!

Karena Ulah konyol Wario, Beberapa orang terpaksa tidak menjalankan misi selama beberapa hari. Sementara Sang Nenek sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Nenek : *Duduk di kursi lobi sembari mendengar keluh kesah Mario yang sejak dulu ingin ia tumpahkan* Hmm...hmmm...

Mario : *kembali memakai pakaian biasa namun tanpa topi khasnya sambil mondar mandir dengan ekspresi kesal setengah mati* Karena itulah, kenapa aku terkadang suka tidak percaya pada beberapa orang seperti Bowser, duo berandal (Wario dan Waluigi) itu, bahkan Ganondorf yang baru-baru ini ditemukan oleh Luigi dibawah reruntuhan Golden Castle yang dihancurkan Wario. Belum lagi Link, Pit, Bayonetta, Villager Ethan, Ness, bahkan Sonic CS sainganku, BELUM DITEMUKAN SAMPAI SEKARANG! *lalu duduk dengan perasaan yang lega yang bercampur penyesalan.*

Nenek : Hmmmm... *lalu mengusap rambut Mario* Mario sayang, kamu hanya tertekan, dulu Maddeline juga begitu. Pantas saja kamu kemarin menolak untuk ikut ke Pulau Bard bersama adik kembarmu itu.

Mario : ... *lalu menangis*

Nenek : Oh... Cup... Cup cup... Anakku sayang, Kau adalah Smash Brothers Squad, musuhmu akan menjadi temanmu saat kau benar-benar membutuhkannya. *lalu memeluk Mario dan menepuk bahunya*

Mario : *menghapus airmatanya* ... Ya... Kau benar, Nenek... Tidak biasanya aku seperti ini...

Nenek : Pergilah mandi dan hilangkan semua pikiran negatif yang kau pendam itu.

Mario kemudian mengangguk dan pergi ke kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, Luigi dan Maddeline dari pulau Bard datang.

Nenek : *mengeluarkan batu penyerap Dark Spirit yang membuat Mario hampir menjadi tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya* Ya, aku sudah menduganya, Emosi seseorang juga salah satu faktor kenapa Dark Spirits menyebar. *lalu memasukkannya kedalam Pokeball sebelum menyebar* Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian punya informasi penting?

Maddeline : Aku punya informasi tentang Lunar Kingdom yang berada terletak di barat laut. Katanya, mereka bisa membuatkan kita Kapal Selam.

Nenek : Bagus!

Lalu, Mario datang dengan wujud Black Mage kembali dengan ekspresi yang lebih ceria seperti yang Luigi kenal.

Luigi : Abang?! Tumben seceria ini?

Mario : Ya. Maaf jika aku sebelumnya menolak untuk ikut waktu itu... *lalu menggaruk kepalanya*

Nenek : Aku sudah menasihatinya supaya ia tidak memikirkan beban sepele di pikirannya.

Luigi : oh... *lalu menepuk bahu Mario* Ayo, Abang Mario! Ayo pergi kesana besok

Mario menyetujuinya dan segera bersiap. Keesokan harinya, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Maddeline, dan Princess Daisy pergi ke Lunar Kingdom menggunakan Pesawat milik Fox McCloud. Tetapi... Pesawat itu ditembaki oleh tentara Lunar Kingdom hingga jatuh tepat didepan istana Lunar Kingdom.

Mario : *tersadar dari pingsannya* Luigi...

Luigi : *terbangun dari pingsannya mendengar Mario memanggilnya* Abang?

Princess Peach : Ugh... Apa yang... *melihat di sekitar yang rupanya sedang ada peperangan besar tepat didepan mereka* TERJADIIIIIII?!

Fox + Maddeline + Daisy : ! *lalu terbangun oleh teriakan Princess Peach*

Mario : Peach, tahan suaramu! Kau bisa memancing perhatian mereka.

Princess Peach : Maaf...

Mario : Setidaknya, kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum mereka melihat kita.

Merekapun kemudian lari menuju kota terdekat. Sesampainya disana, banyak toko maupun perumahan tertutup rapat.

Fox : Ada apa ini?

Princess Peach : Sepertinya itu karena peperangan tadi...

? : KYAAAAAAAAA!

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan minta tolong yang bersumber dari Inn terdekat. Merekapun memasukinya dan mendapati Pauline, Donkey Kong, K. Rool, Pac Man, dan Ness sudah terpojok oleh Koopa, Goomba, dan 2 Bully. Mario mencoba menghentikan mereka, namun dihentikan Luigi yang ingin mencoba keberaniannya.

Luigi : YO! MEREKA BUKAN LAWANMU!... Ergh... AKU LAWANMU!

Kemudian perhatian monster itu berbalik.

Mario : Luigi! Kau...

Maddeline : Bang Luigi... Tahan emosi...

Luigi : *sisi Mr. L dari dirinya keluar dan...*

**Screen Off**

SFX : GEDEBAK! GEDEBUK! BLETAK! GUSRAK! GABRUKKK! KROMPYANGG!

**Screen On**

Mario dan Maddeline hanya melongo melihat Luigi bisa menghajar keempat monster itu dengan mudah hingga membuat mereka lari terbirit-birit. Lalu Luigi kembali dengan dirinya yang biasanya.

Luigi : ... A... Abang... Nona Maddeline... Aku tadi kenapa?

Semua (termasuk Pauline, Donkey Kong, K. Rool, Ness, dan Pac Man) : **GUBRAKKK!**

Fox : Kau tak ingat kalau kau meninju mereka satu-satu?

Maddeline : Bahkan tanpa Tongkat White Magemu sendiri? :'v

Luigi : *mencoba mengingatnya* Aku tidak ingat, Bang...

Semua : **GUBRAKKKK!**

Mario : *dengan wajah menangis pasrah* Lupakan saja, Luigi...

Princess Peach : Ngomong-ngomong, anda adalah Pauline 'kan?

Pauline : Iya, aku sebenarnya adalah Putri Kerajaan Lunar Kingdom... Tetapi entah kenapa, Sang Ratu mengusirku.

Kong : KONG! (Nona! Jangan bersedih)

Ness : Sesuatu telah membuat Sang Ratu dipengaruhi. Karena itu aku butuh kalian untuk menghentikan semua ini...

Maddeline : Kalau begitu, ayo ke istana Lunar Kingdom. Princess Pauline, tolong tunjukkan kami jalannya.

Pauline : Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan jalannya...

Lalu mereka mengikuti jejak Pauline yang terus menunjukkan jalan menuju Istana. Ternyata tanpa mereka sadari, mereka juga jatuh didepan istana tersebut.

Pauline : Tolong biarkan aku masuk!

Prajurit : Tidak bisa, ini perintah sang Ratu!

Pauline : Kumohon...

Tak lama, Prajurit tersebut diberitahu bahwa ia dibolehkan masuk bersama Super Smash Brothers Squad.

Pauline : Akhirnya *pada semuanya* Ayo, kalian juga masuk.

Merekapun kemudian masuk dan memutuskan untuk menginap disana. Pada malam harinya...

Princess Peach : Pauline... Kau yakin sang Ratu sebenarnya orang yang baik?

Pauline : *hanya mengangguk*

Princess Peach : Harus kuakui, aku sering diculik oleh sosok monster kura-kura kuning yang menyukaiku. Tetapi... Aku memilih Mario karena dia menarik.

Pauline : Benarkah?

Princess Peach : *mengangguk* Ayo tidur, ini sudah malam...

Beberapa jam kemudian, seseorang melangkah ke arah tempat Tidur Pauline, ia kemudian mencoba menusuk Pauline. Tetapi...

Princess Daisy : HENTIKAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?

Teriakan itu membuat sang Ratu sadar dan kemudian menusukkan dirinya sendiri.

Semua (kecuali Ness, Kong, dan K. Rool yang masih tertidur) : *Terbangun* !

Fox : BAGINDA RATU!

Queen of Lunar Kingdom : Ugh! *lalu terjatuh* Akhirnya, aku bisa lepas dari kutukan Helio... Kanselir itu rupanya penyihir!

Mario : *pada Helio* Kau...

Helio : Sial! Rencanaku gagal total, kalau sudah begini... *berniat menyerang Mario tetapi*

SFX : PLAKKKK!

Ia dipukul dari belakang oleh Luigi dengan White Mage Staff yang ia pegang.

Luigi : *marah* Beraninya kau mencoba berniat membunuh Abangku sendiri!

Mario terperanjat, ia tak menyangka Luigi bisa sangat marah seperti itu. Lalu Mario mengambil Pisau yang tadinya di tangan Helio dan membuangnya ke jendela.

Mario : Luigi, Fox, Daisy, kita harus menghabisi dia...

Helio : Begitu rupanya ya... *lalu berubah menjadi Monster Moth Hijau*

Mario : *menggunakan Mushroom Scan untuk mengetahui kelemahan Monster Moth tersebut* (Api dan Angin... Itu dia) LUIGI! Gunakan Aeroga untuk memotong sayapnya! Aku akan menyerangnya dengan Firaga!

Luigi : Baik!

Fox : *menembakkan Fire Arrow pada Monster Moth tersebut*

Luigi : *komat-kamit kemudian* AEROGA!

Mario : FIRAGA!

Paduan Elemen Angin dan Api tersebut menghasilkan gelombang api yang membakar monster tersebut hingga hangus tak bersisa. Princess Peach kemudian memberikan sihir Healing pada Sang Ratu, tetapi sayangnya ia terancam tak terselamatkan.

Queen of Lunar Kingdom : Pauline anakku,... Mulai detik ini... Kau adalah Ratu kerajaan Bulan... *lalu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya*

Semua terdiam, tertunduk bagai tidak bisa menerima apa yang sudah terjadi. Tetapi semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Pauline mau tidak mau harus membatalkan semua perintah sang Ratu sebelumnya.

Keesokan harinya, Sang Nenek dan Lucas dari markas menyusul mereka di Lunar Kingdom dan menjelaskan apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya pada Pauline.

Pauline : Terima kasih kalian sudah menghentikan kegilaan Kanselirku sekaligus menunjukkanku siapa yang sebenarnya Sang Ratu. Sebagai hadiahnya, para mekanik dari kerajaan ini akan membuatkan kendaraan yang bagus sekaligus mengganti kendaraan kalian yang rusak oleh prajurit kami waktu itu.

Nenek : Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, Sang Ratu...

Pauline : Para Mekanik sedang menunggu kalian di bengkel mereka *pada Ness, Pac Man, Kong, dan K. Rool* Pergilah, mereka membutuhkan kalian.

Lucas : Ayo Ness, Aku merindukan kehadiranmu.

Ness menyetujuinya dan memutuskan untuk Ikut Smash Bros. Avengers. Sementara itu...

Princess Peach + Maddeline : *memperhatikan para Pekerja yang membuat mekanik pesawat*

Fox : Setidaknya, Pesawatku diganti dengan yang lebih bagus oleh mereka.

Ness : Tentu saja, Pastinya lebih keren!

2 hari kemudian, Pesawat itu selesai dan diserahkan pada Sang Nenek.

Mekanis 1 : Pesawat ini namanya Undeon. Ia bisa terbang secepat kilat seperti pesawat Star Fox.

Mekanis 2 : Tetapi karena keterbatasan kemampuan menyelam, makanya untuk sementara kami sedang memikirkannya dahulu bagaimana caranya supaya pesawat ini bisa menjadi kapal selam.

Fox : Begitu Rupanya, Ya... Tapi tidak apa, kalian sudah berusaha keras. Kami hargai dan akan menerimanya, Tuan-tuan.

Mekanis 1 + 2 : Benarkah? Terima kasih!

Lalu kedua Mekanis tersebut pulang ke Lunar Kingdom.

Nenek : Tidak apa, Fox... Yang penting mereka mau menggantinya...

Fox hanya cemberut dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Mario : Oh ya, Nenek... Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Nenek...

Nenek : Apa itu, Nak?

Mario : Aku...

Setelah ia menceritakan Legenda Zero Mythos pada Sang Nenek, Sang Nenek terdiam, ia mengerti apa yang diceritakan Mario.

Nenek : Hmmm... Jadi begitu ya?

Tiba-tiba dari depan pintu markas...

Samus : KALIAN DARIMANA SAJA HAH? KAMI SETENGAH MATI MENCARI KALIAN, RUPANYA KALIAN DITEMUKAN OLEH WOLF DAN ISABELLE SEDANG MAKAN JAMUR BERACUN YANG MEMBUAT KALIAN BEGINI!

Mendengar omelan Samus, Mario Dan Sang Nenek juga semua orang bergegas ke Koridor dan mendapati Captain Falcon dan Solid Snake sudah keracunan makanan hutan.

Mario : Nenek, aku mau panggil seseorang Sebentar... *lalu pergi ke kamarnya* Luigi! Kau lihat seragam Dokterku?!

Sang Nenek tak menyangka kalau Mario yang terkenal itu ternyata juga Dokter. Lalu Mario keluar dengan baju khas Dr. Mario dan langsung memeriksa jamur yang dimakan Solid Snake dan Captain Falcon.

Dr. Mario : *berpikir* Kalian tahu, tidak semua Jamur bisa dimakan, beberapa ada yang beracun dan malah membahayakan nyawa kalian. *lalu menepuk punggung Solid Snake dan Captain Falcon hingga membuat mereka memuntahkan jamur yang mereka makan*

Luigi : *dengan jijik menyediakan ember muntah pada kedua orang tersebut*

Dr. Mario : *melihat jamur yang dimuntahkan* Aku paham kenapa mereka seperti habis mabuk-mabukan... Mereka memakan Shiny Mushroom yang membuat mereka bingung dalam beberapa jam...

Samus : Pantas saja...

Dr. Mario : *melangkah mundur sambil memberikan 2 mega Vitamins pada Solid Snake dan Captain Falcon* Berikan saja Sup sayur apa saja, nanti efeknya akan hilang, Sampai nanti *lalu pergi ke kamar Mario dan kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri*

Luigi : Harap maklumi Bakat lain Abangku itu :'v

Maddeline : (Kenapa dia tidak menunjukkan kemampuan itu dari awal?)

Setelah mendapat informasi tentang keberadaan Rosalina di hutan tempat mereka ditemukan melalui kesaksian Solid Snake, Mushroom Kingdom Squad (Kecuali Wario dan Waluigi), Fox, Wolf, dan Maddeline kemudian pergi menuju Rosalina's Mansion yang berada di tengah hutan. Merekapun kemudian memasuki Mansion tersebut, tetapi 4 sosok penjaga mansion tersebut mengepung mereka.

Sosok Berarmor Hijau : Beraninya kalian masuk kemari!

Sosok berarmor hitam-putih : Siapapun itu, akan kami usir kalian!

Sosok Berarmor Merah-Putih : PERGI KAU SETAN!

Sosok Berarmor Biru-putih : Aku tak segan-segan akan menenggelamkan kalian!

Bowser : GROOAAAAARRR! KAMI BUKAN PENJAHAT!

Luigi : *berlindung di belakang Mario dan Daisy* A...Abang... Daisy...

Princess Daisy : Luigi... Dimana nyali kamu yang dulu!?

Mario : Aku tahu, Luigi...

Princess Peach : *Ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi ia tertahan tombak yang dipegang Sosok Biru-Putih tersebut*

Tak berapa lama, terdengar seseorang yang familiar di telinga Mushroom Kingdom Squad.

Rosalina : TURUNKAN SENJATA KALIAN! Apa yang dikatakan Monster kura-kura itu benar adanya!

Mario + Peach + Bowser : ROSALINA!?

Rosalina : Mario! Peach! Luigi! Bowser! Daisy! *lalu berlari mendekati mereka bersama Luma* Aku pikir kalian sudah tidak ada setelah kejadian itu! *pada keempat pengawal Reploid-nya* Kalian, minta maaf dan perkenalkan diri kalian!

Harpuia : *mengetahui yang didepannya adalah Mario* Salam, aku Harpuia, maaf sudah menakuti kalian Master Mario. Aku pikir kalian pengikut Dark Spirits.

Phantom : *sudah berada di belakang Luigi dan Princess Daisy sembari memberikan buah apel pada keduanya*

Luigi : *melihat tulisan yang ada di tangkai buah tersebut* Namamu Phantom rupanya, Salam, A..aku Luigi...

Fefnir : *ingin bersalaman pada Bowser* Maaf ya soal tadi, aku keceplosan, Ngomong-ngomong kau bisa memanggilku Fefnir.

Bowser : GROAAAAAARRRR! *lalu mengeluarkan Flamethrower dan menghanguskan Fefnir*

Fefnir : *gosong* Super sekali :'v

Mario : *pada Fefnir* Fefnir, caramu berkenalan dengannya itu salah, cara dia memang seperti itu.

Bowser : Mwahahahaha! *lalu merangkul Fefnir* Ini caraku berkenalan :v

Leviathan : *Melihat Princess Peach* Oh, ini artinya, anda pasti Princess Peach. Anda bisa memanggilku Levia.

Princess Peach : itu benar, kami kemari karena ingin bertemu dengan Rosalina.

Leviathan : Ya... Aku minta maaf karena tidak tahu.

Rosalina : *pada Mario* Aku dengar dari Luma, ia bermimpi kau masih hidup dan ternyata itu benar...

Mario : Ya, Rosalina, *menunjuk Maddeline, Fox dan Wolf* merekalah yang menolongku.

Maddeline : *hanya melambaikan tangan*

Fox + Wolf : *memberi hormat dari kemiliteran mereka pada Rosalina*

Rosalina : Itu artinya, Smash Brothers Squad masih ada...

Luigi : Tapi... Kami semua tercerai-berai dan hanya sebagian kecil dari kami yang ditemukan.

Rosalina : *terdiam* Baiklah, Levia, Fefnir, Harpuia, Phantom, kawal mereka semua, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu pada kalian...

Lalu mereka mengikuti Rosalina ke suatu tempat dimana seorang Legenda sedang duduk menunggu kedatangan mereka. Alangkah terkejutnya, kala mereka menatap sesosok Robot yang mirip dengan Rockman, tetapi dengan kristal merah di kepalanya dan memakai Bishop Dress.

Rockman X : Selamat datang, Warriors of the Ultimate... Namaku Rockman X, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku X...

Princess Peach : Anda... Mirip sekali dengan Rockman...

X : Rockman?

Luigi lalu menyodorkan foto Rocky alias Rockman yang masih hidup pada Reploid biru tersebut...

X : Sudah kuduga, Adikku ternyata salah satu dari kalian. Kalau begitu, kalian harus bersiap, karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan pada kalian... Dan juga, kalau kalian sudah bosan dengan Job kalian yang sekarang, bertanyalah pada Phantom, dia bisa mengubah Job orang lain seperti yang kalian mau.

Mario : *mengangguk, lalu berbalik* Ada yang mau mengganti Job kalian?

Wolf, Luigi, Maddeline, dan Princess Daisy yang mengangkat tangan.

Mario : Bagus *pada Phantom yang sudah berada di samping X* Phantom, aku mohon, Job apa yang sangat cocok buat kami menurut anda?

Phantom sama sekali tidak berkata apapun ia kemudian berjalan mengelilinginya. Iapun kemudian menyentikkan Jarinya pada Mario dan membuatnya menjadi seorang Magus. Lalu ia berjalan ke arah Luigi dan menjadikan ia sebagai Scholar kembali. Kemudian ia melangkah ke arah Princess Daisy dan mengubah wujudnya menjadi sesosok Ninja, ia terus berjalan mendekati Wolf dan menjadikannya Dark Knight, tanpa disadari ternyata Phantom mendekati Princess Peach yang sama sekali tak ingin mengubah Jobnya. Ia kemudian mengubah Princess Peach menjadi Sage.

Phantom : Maaf sudah lancang, tetapi lebih baik anda menjadi Sage demi keselamatan anda, Sang Putri...

Mario : Tunggu... Aku tak mengerti maksud anda, Phantom...

Bowser : Kenapa?

Phantom : Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri... *lalu mendekati Maddeline dan mengubahnya menjadi Summoner*

Maddeline : Apa? Summoner?

Luigi : Artinya, kau bisa memanggil siapapun yang bertipe monster.

Bowser : Itu artinya, dia juga bisa memanggilku.

Phantom : Bukan hanya tipe monster, Manusia seperti Master Mario dan Master Luigi juga bisa dipanggil olehnya.

Maddeline : Akan kucoba! *lalu mencoba memanggil seseorang*

Ternyata, muncul Prof. Willow dan Abzu dari hasil sihir memanggilnya.

Prof. Willow : *berwujud Scholar* Maddeline? Ada apa kau memanggilku?

Abzu : *mengatakan "Apa kau sedang dalam bahaya?"*

Maddeline : *pada Abzu dan Prof. Willow* Tidak apa, aku tidak sengaja malah memanggil kalian *lalu menggaruk kepalanya*

Semua (kecuali Phantom) : **GUBRAKKK!**

Phantom : Dan ingatlah, gunakan kemampuan itu dengan hati-hati, Maddeline... Dan semuanya juga...

Semua : Baik, Phantom...

Mario : *pada X* X, tolong tunjukkan apa yang ingin anda tunjukkan pada kami.

X : Baiklah, ikut aku...

Merekapun mengikuti langkah X yang mengarahkan mereka ke sebuah hutan. Ternyata mereka tiba di sebuah kuil dengan Tombak yang tertancap di Altar. Kali ini, Princess Daisy yang menarik Tombak tersebut. Area itupun bersinar dan muncullah Kristal Bintang berwarna Kuning.

X : Kalian tahu Zero Mythos?

Semua terdiam kecuali Mario dan Luigi.

Mario : Aku pernah dengar, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dia...

Luigi : Pasti anda tahu... *lalu menunjukkan pedang hijau yang sempat ia temukan* tentang pedang ini...

X tertegun melihat Pedang yang ditemukan Luigi persis dengan senjata yang ia kenal sebelumnya.

X : *memegang pedang tersebut* Ya... Ini salah satu benda peninggalannya. Kalau begini... Biar kuceritakan sedikit siapa itu Zero...

-X's Story-

Dia dulunya adalah Reploid terhebat yang pernah aku lihat, ia sangat lihai memainkan senjatanya. Tetapi... Semua itu berubah saat kekuatan Omega muncul.

Zero : *sudah terluka* Dia sangat kuat, X...

X : ...

Dr. Weil : Kata-kata terakhir?

X + Zero : *memadukan kekuatan mereka pada Omega*

Alhasil, Omega hancur berkeping-keping, namun sayangnya Dr. Weil lari entah kemana.

Di sebuah Lab...

Zero : X...

X : Ada apa?

Zero : Jika kau berkenan...*lalu menyerahkan pedang miliknya* Maukah kau titipkan pedang ini?

X : kenapa? Kenapa Zero?

Zero : Karena, seseorang pernah meramalkan... Jika ada orang-orang seperti kita yang akan menghentikan orang-orang jahat seperti Omega...

X : Ramalan?

Zero : ... *lalu capsulenya tertutup sendiri*

X : ZERO! APA MAKSUDMU?

Sistem : GERBANG AKAN DITUTUP DALAM WAKTU 30 DETIK!

X : ! *Kemudian ia pergi sebelum Lab tersebut tertutup dan terkubur oleh zaman*

-X's Story Ended-

X : Dan aku tak menyangka, orang-orang itu adalah kalian, Mario... Luigi... Princess Peach... Princess Daisy... Bowser... Maddeline... juga Fox dan Wolf... yang menjadi salah satu dari Warriors of Ultimate.

Bowser : ...(pantas saja sebagian kekuatanku dibatasi...)

Princess Peach + Princess Daisy : ... Jadi begitu...?

Mario + Luigi : ...

X : *melihat relik di dinding kuil* Bahkan leluhur di kuil ini juga sudah mengatakan hal yang seperti itu... Dan sebenarnya capsule milik Zero berada di bukit Barat daya Lunar Kingdom, tapi untuk membangunkannya, kalian membutuhkan sebuah Mother Elf Shard yang berada jauh didasar teluk di selatan Lunar Kingdom. Dia akan terbangun dengan Shard itu...

Mario : *mengangguk mengerti*

X : Oh ya, kudengar pesawat kalian tidak bisa menyelam ke dasar laut. Akan kusihir dari jauh supaya mesin itu bisa berfungsi dengan baik didalam air. *lalu terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia mengeluarkan kekuatan sihirnya* Jurus Penyempurnaan!

Dari Lab Prof. E. Gadd, mesin itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sinar. Semua orang yang sedang memperbaikinya terkejut karena mesin tersebut bergerak seperti akan hancur.

Prof. E. Gadd : *berwujud Sage* Hei, tenang semuanya... Itu artinya Kapal ini akan bisa dibawa menyelam ke dasar laut.

Semuanya kemudian tenang kembali setelah mendengar penjelasan Prof. E. Gadd.

Kembali ke hutan...

X : kalian, pergilah ke Kuil yang menyimpan Mother Elf Shard itu... Aku akan menteleportasikan kalian kembali ke markas tempat kalian berasal... *lalu menggunakan sihir teleportasi pada semua orang dan merekapun kembali ke Markas. Princess Peach kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka saat di Rosalina's Mansion.*

Prof. Willow : Jadi artinya, kita harus menyelam ke dasar laut untuk mengambil Mother Elf Shard tersebut?

Princess Peach : Iya...

Prof. E. Gadd : Tapi untuk kali ini, Kalian tidak perlu khawatir baju kalian menjadi basah atau harus menyelam kedasar laut.

Semua : ?

Prof. E. Gadd : Karena, Undeon sudah bisa dibawa menyelam kedasar laut!

Semua : Woah! Keren!

Wario : Mwahahahahaha! Harta karun...

Mushroom Kingdom Squad (kecuali Wario) : WARIO!

Princess Daisy : Jangan memikirkan hal-hal berbau uang dahulu kenapa?

Prof. Willow : Itu artinya, Mushroom Kingdom Squad, ABZU dan Maddeline yang ikut misi ini *pada Wario* Kecuali kau. Karena aku ingin mencegahmu tergoda oleh emas atau berlian lainnya... Jadi aku memerintahkanmu untuk ikut bersama Solid Snake.

Wario : :'v

Bowser : MWAHAHAHAHA! Itu hukuman bagi seorang yang mata duitan :v

Princess Peach : Ya! Itu benar!

Prof. Willow : Kalau begitu, bersiaplah untuk besok.

Semua : Dimengerti!

Keesokan harinya, mereka berangkat menuju lokasi yang dikatakan oleh X dengan Undeon yang sudah diberi kemampuan untuk menyelam kedalam laut.

Mario : *mengamati peta* Base kita disini... *lalu menggerakkan ujung jari telunjuknya pada lokasi yang dituju* Aku paham sekarang! *pada Maddeline yang mengendalikan Undeon* Maddy, arahkan kita ke arah timur!

Maddeline : Baik! Mario! *pada ABZU* Abzu! Bersiaplah di balkon luar dan menyelamlah!

Abzu mengerti maksud Maddeline dan ia kemudian menunggu di balkon. Begitu tiba di tempat yang dimaksud, Maddeline kemudian menekan tombol "Dive" dan Undeon kemudian turun kedalam laut. Dengan bantuan ABZU, mereka menemukan celah bawah laut yang mengarahkan mereka ke sebuah tempat dimana Mother Elf Shard tersimpan. Mereka kemudian tiba di permukaan tempat dimana jalan masuk gua itu berada.

Bowser : ... Ternyata ini lab tersembunyi!?

Waluigi kemudian mencoba memakai Thief Abillity untuk membukanya, namun ternyata pintu tersebut butuh orang yang spesifik.

Princess Peach : Dari kondisinya, sepertinya kita butuh Samus untuk membukanya...

Maddeline : Baiklah kalau begitu... *lalu mengeluarkan kemampuan Summoningnya* SAMUS ARAN! DATANG DAN TOLONG AKU!

Di gua tak jauh dari Lunar Kingdom...

Marth : *berwujud Knight dan melihat Samus mulai menghilang* !

Solid Snake : *dengan Wujud Red Mage* Samus!?

Samus : Sepertinya ada yang membutuhkan pertolonganku. Maaf Snake, kalian harus melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa aku! *lalu menghilang*

Marth + Solid Snake + Wario : SAMUUUS?!

Samus kemudian tiba di tempat Maddeline memanggilnya.

Samus : Maddeline? *lalu melihat Mushroom Kingdom Squad* Kalian memanggilku?

Princess Peach : kami membutuhkanmu untuk membuka kunci ini!

Samus kemudian meneliti pintu tersebut. Ia kemudian mencoba menembakkan busternya pada pintu tersebut. Benar saja, pintu tersebut terbuka oleh Samus. Merekapun kemudian masuk kecuali Mario.

Mario : ... *terdiam seolah ada yang memanggilnya*

Princess Peach : Mario?

Mario : Oh! Umm... Baiklah! *lalu menyusul yang lainnya*

Luigi kemudian memperhatikan saudara kembarnya yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh.

Luigi : (Aneh sekali, Tidak biasanya Abang Mario seperti itu...)

Merekapun kemudian terus melewati pintu seperti saat di pintu masuk. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah tempat dimana Mother Elf Shard tersimpan. Di sekeliling ruangan tersebut terdapat cermin yang begitu besar. Mario kemudian mendekati cermin tersebut. Tak berapa lama, muncul dirinya sendiri dalam wujud Dokter (Dr. Mario) dan tiba-tiba keluar dari cermin dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

Dark Dr. Mario : Ravioli... Kembalikan... Tubuhku... Dr. Mario!

Semua terperanjat, termasuk Luigi yang tak menyangka kalau yang didepannya sebenarnya jiwa Dark Mario asli berada didalam tubuh Dr. Mario. Sedangkan yang mereka lihat adalah Mario dengan jiwa Dr. Mario.

Luigi : Ja... Jadi kau...

: Maaf, Luigi, Aku sudah lama ingin menceritakan ini padamu... Sebenarnya...

Dark Dr. Mario : *mengeluarkan Rolling Kick pada Mario* DOKTER! KEMBALIKAN TUBUHKU!

Mario/Dr. Mario : *Menghindari serangan Dark Dr. Mario* Ceritanya sangat panjang...

Luigi : *lalu menyerang Dark Dr. Mario dengan Blizzaga* SADARLAH ABANG! KAU ABANGKU YANG ASLI!

Bowser : *memukul telak Dark Dr. Mario*

Mario/Dr. Mario : *lalu memukul tubuhnya yang dikendalikan Dark Mario hingga terpental dan melemparkan Ultimate Vitamins pada Dark Dr. Mario* RASAKAN OBAT INI DIRI JAHATKU!

Lemparan vitamin itu membuat Dark. Dr. Mario terhenti dan Dark Spirit yang ada di tubuhnya keluar. Bahkan menyerupai Mario.

Luigi : THUNDAGA!

Aliran Listrik yang keluar dari tubuh Luigi kemudian menyetrum Dark Spirit tersebut.

Samus : Pantas saja kau membutuhkan aku! *lalu melemparkan Spirit Ball pada Dark Spirit tersebut*

Dark Spirit tersebut kemudian tertangkap. Kemudian, Mario dengan tubuh Dr. Mario tak sadarkan diri. Mario yang berjiwa Dr. Mario kemudian mendekati tubuhnya yang ditukar oleh Mario jauh sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Tak lama, Dr. Mario kemudian terbangun di tubuhnya sendiri.

Dr. Mario : Ayo ambil benda itu dan kita harus pergi dari sini.

Merekapun menyetujuinya dan membawa tubuh Mario yang kembali tak sadarkan diri ke Markas.

Nenek : Jadi, Mario yang satu ini memang Dokter?

Dr. Mario : Ya, anda menasehati aku, bukan Mario yang asli.

Maddeline : Jadi, bisa dibilang, kau seperti...

Baddeline : *muncul dari tubuh Maddeline* Aku, tapi versi sangat ramah?

Dr. Mario : Ya, aku bisa kembali kedalam tubuh Mario ataupun keluar kapan saja... *pada Luigi* dan Luigi... Secara teknis, aku masih Abangmu...

Luigi : *memeluk Mario yang masih tak sadarkan diri* Tidak apa, seharusnya aku tahu ini dari awal... Tapi bagaimana kau bisa berada dalam tubuh abangku yang asli?

Dr. Mario : Itu...

-Dr. Mario's Story-

Dr. Mario : *melihat banyaknya Master Hand yang menyerap banyak orang* Aku harus lari dari sini!

Dr. Mario kemudian mengambil langkah untuk lari, tetapi... Sebuah pedang besar tiba-tiba menebasnya dan membuat dirinya terbelah menjadi dua, yaitu dirinya sendiri dan Mario.

Smithy : Mwahahahaha! Sekarang dirimu sudah terbelah menjadi dua! *pada Dr. Mario*

Mario + Dr. Mario : *saling berpelukan*

Di momen itulah, Mario menukar jiwanya sendiri pada Dr. Mario.

Mario/Dr. Mario : DIRIKU!

Dr. Mario/Mario : Jangan khawatir, Dokter... Cepat cari Luigi dan katakan... aku... Baik-baik saja! *lalu tubuhnya dibawa oleh Smithy dan disegel di suatu tempat*

Mario/Dr. Mario : DIRIKUUUUUUU! *tak sadar topi merah itu terlepas dan hilang entah kemana*

-Dr. Mario's Story ended-  
Luigi : Jadi begitu caranya Abang memakai tubuhmu?

Dr. Mario : Iya, Luigi. *memberikan topi Mario pada Luigi* Topi ini yang membuat ia menukar jiwanya padaku. *lalu menyadari Mario akan sadarkan diri* Mungkin saatnya aku harus masuk kedalam tubuhnya, dia akan sadar sepenuhnya. *lalu tubuhnya menghilang*

Menghilangnya tubuh Dr. Mario menandakan Mario mulai sadar dengan dirinya sendiri. Luigi kemudian menangis karena terlalu khawatir.

Mario : Luigi? Kau ini kenapa?

Luigi : Dr. Marioooo!

Mario kemudian sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia teringat kalau Bowser dan dirinya yang lain, Dr. Mario, memukul jiwanya sendiri hingga sadar dari pengaruh Dark Spirit. Lalu Mario tanpa sadar menitikkan airmatanya dan menghapus airmata Luigi.

Mario : *lalu menghapus airmatanya sendiri* Luigi, panggil saja aku "Abang Mario" seperti biasa. Tidak apa kok, dia adalah diriku yang lain...

Luigi : Akhirnya, Abang benar-benar kembali! *lalu histeris*

Mario : *membelai kepala Luigi* Kalau bukan karena diriku yang itu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menyelamatkan Zelda, Princess Peach, bahkan semua orang.

Luigi yang hatinya masih terguncang hanya bisa menangis terharu melihat kebahagiaan kakak kembarnya sendiri.

Mario : Dia akan selalu ada didalam diriku, Luigi... Dia akan terus mengawasi kita berdua...

Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua terus berbicara sepanjang hari hingga mereka terlelap karena lelah dengan apa yang terjadi.

Nenek + Maddeline : ... *melihat keduanya dari kejauhan*

Fox : Ikatan persaudaraan mereka sangat kuat... Bahkan dipisahkan dengan cara bagaimanapun, tidak akan mempan olehnya. Termasuk Andross yang melahap Luigi, tetapi ia malah hancur oleh Kekuatan Listrik yang Luigi miliki.

Maddeline : Ya...

Phantom : *tiba-tiba datang* meski begitu, Dr. Mario dan Master Mario adalah orang yang sama.

Nenek : Akhirnya datang juga.

Maddeline + Fox : *terkejut* A...

Phantom : Rolling Shield yang waktu itu ditarik oleh Master Mario tidak akan mempengaruhi hal ini. Karena disebabkan efek serangan Smithy yang membelah Dr. Mario dan Master Mario. Kemampuan mereka terbelah, makanya saat aku bertemu dengan Master Mario, aku merasakan aura yang berbeda darinya. Karena Master Mario yang asli cenderung menyerang secara fisik, sementara Dr. Mario cenderung memakai kekuatan Mage. Makanya kenapa selama ini Master Mario yang kalian kenal berjob Mage daripada job lain yang butuh kontak fisik. Setelah kejadian itu, Dr. Mario sempat kehilangan ingatannya dan mengira ia adalah Master Mario, hingga saat ia berada di tempat itu, ingatan aslinya mulai muncul.

Maddeline : Apa artinya... Job Mario juga akan ikut berubah?

Phantom : Tergantung tekad yang ia miliki. Bisa saja tetap seperti itu.

Maddeline : ...

Phantom : Maaf, aku harus pergi *lalu menghilang*

Keesokan harinya, Mario terus menatap cermin dan bertanya-tanya. Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya selama dalam kendali Dr. Mario.

Mario : Aku... Seorang Magus?

Luigi : Iya, Abang, *lalu memakai pakaian khas Scholar dibalik baju tukang ledeng khasnya* Abang seorang Magus karena pengaruh Dr. Mario.

Mario : ... *lalu menunduk* begitu rupanya... (Terima kasih, diriku...)

Luigi : Bang Mario?

Mario : *menggelengkan kepalanya* Tidak apa, Luigi... Aku sudah lapar, apa yang bisa kumakan disini?

Belum sempat Luigi berkata apapun, Fox datang membawa sekotak Lasagna yang ia beli dari Lunar Kingdom.

Fox : Bang Mario! Abang pasti suka Lasagna ini!

Mario sebenarnya ingin menolaknya, tetapi karena tidak ingin Fox kecewa, ia mau tidak mau menerimanya.

Mario : Makasih, Makanannya!

Fox : Sama-sama *lalu pergi* (kok ada yang aneh dari Abang Mario ya?)

Tak berapa lama setelah Fox berbelok menuju kamarnya...

Mario : Aku sebenarnya ingin makan bubur jamur ala Kerajaan Jamur :'v

Luigi : **GUBRAKKK!**

Mario : Tapi sepertinya Peach sedang tidak mau membuatnya... Mau tidak mau makan apa adanya :'v

Sementara itu di atap Markas...

Rockman : ... *terduduk lesu sambil menatap foto Dr. Light, Roll, Beat, dan X* ...

Samus yang tiba diatas kemudian melihat Rockman yang bersedih.

Samus : Rocky?

Rockman : *terkejut* Ah! *lalu melihat Samus* Kakak?

Samus kemudian mendekat dan duduk disamping Rockman sembari menghiburnya.

Samus : Tenanglah, mereka pasti baik-baik saja... *lalu membelai Rockman*

Tak berapa lama, Ness, Lucas, dan seekor Pikachu datang.

Rockman : tetapi... Aku khawatir jika mereka berada di sisi jahat... Dan mereka tidak percaya aku lagi...

Lalu Ness ikut duduk...

Ness : Kami semua sama, Rocky. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana Paula dan ibu...

Lucas : Keluarga dan tetanggaku juga menghilang...

Samus : *terus membelai kepala Rockman* Rocky, kita tidak boleh menyerah. Semua orang sedang berjuang untuk mengembalikan dunia kita kembali...

Rockman kemudian tenang dan mulai bersemangat.

Rockman : Baiklah Kalau begitu! *pada Ness dan Lucas sambil melempar Pokeball yang berisi Cyndaquil*

Ness : *mengeluarkan Charmander*

Lucas : *mengeluarkan Litten*

Samus : *melihat semangat latihan Rockman kembali* Baiklah! Pertarungan Pokemon dimulai!

Di kamar Mario dan Luigi...

Mario's Eevee : *sudah melemah dan pingsan* Vuiiii...

Mario : *kembali memasukkan Eevee kesayangannya* Sepertinya latihan kali ini sudah cukup...

Luigi : *membelai kepala Eevee miliknya* Ayo kita ke Pokemon Center, Bang! Mungkin abang lupa tempatnya dimana.

Merekapun kemudian ke Pokemon Center dan menyembuhkan kedua Eevee mereka.

Luigi : Abang, apa abang punya niat untuk mengevolusikan Eevee kita?

Mario : *terdiam sambil melihat Eeveenya sendiri sementara melihat Princess Peach berjalan bersama Gardevoir milik Princess Peach.* Hmmm...

Luigi : *lalu memperhatikan Gardevoir milik Princess Peach* Ya sudah, terserah Abang Mario saja...

Keduanya terdiam, lalu Mario tiba-tiba membawa Luigi ke Ruangan Prof. Willow. Prof. Willow tidak kaget mengetahui mereka datang secara bersamaan.

Prof. Willow : Oh, kalian. Ada apa?

Mario kemudian menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya dan Luigi. Prof. Willow kemudian paham apa yang mereka inginkan.

Prof. Willow : *lalu mengeluarkan kertas peta yang berisikan Evolusi Eevee dan bagaimana cara mengevolusikannya* Perhatikan dan pikirkan baik-baik, Evolusi Eevee tidak sama seperti yang lain. Jadi pilihlah cara yang bijak dalam mengevolusikannya.

Mario kemudian mengambil Fire Stone dan langsung mengubah Eevee-nya menjadi Flareon. Luigi masih harus berpikir antara mengevolusikan Eevee-nya menjadi Jolteon atau harus menjadi Leafeon.

Mario : Luigi? Kenapa kau lama memutuskan?

Luigi : Ah!? *lalu menenangkan dirinya* Ummm... Aku bingung dimana letak Moss Rock... Apa anda tahu?

Mario + Prof. Willow : **GUBRAKKK!**

Mario : Mamma mia... Jadi kau ingin Eeveemu menjadi Leafeon?

Prof. Willow : *lalu mendata peta sekarang* Ummm... Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke Spike Forest. Tapi letaknya... Berada di gua tempat kalian menemukan kuil Kristal Bintang Biru.

Luigi : Berarti aku harus menyelam lagi :'v

Mario : Berarti aku harus meminta Shrink Mushroom dari Nenek. :'v

Prof. Willow : Akan kutanya siapa saja yang ingin mengevolusikan Eevee miliknya menjadi Leafeon...

Tak perlu menunggu lama, mereka tak menyangka Kirby, Samus, dan Fox McCloud datang.

Samus : Jadi Prof. Memanggil kami karena anda menemukan Spot Moss Rock?

Prof. Willow : Betul, setelah Prof. E. Gadd memperbarui peta yang sekarang, beberapa spot seperti tempat bermagnet, Ice Rock, dan Moss Rock mulai tampak.

Samus : *mengeluarkan Eevee yang ia beri nama Clara* Clara! Akhirnya kau punya kesempatan berevolusi menjadi Leafeon!

Luigi : Kalau begitu! Ayo kembali ke Spike Forest!

Semua : Ayo!

Mario : Aku juga ikut!

Merekapun kemudian memakai Undeon untuk pergi ke Spike Forest. Luigi kemudian memimpin jalan dan menunjukkan semuanya dimana Kuil Air berada. Yaitu sumur yang hanya muat olehnya dan Fox McCloud. Beruntung Mario membawa Shrink Mushroom yang membuat semua orang juga bisa masuk kedalam sumur tersebut. Mereka semua masuk dan saat lebar sumur semakin membesar, merekapun akhirnya tercebur kedalam sungai bawah tanah.

SFX : BYURRRR!

Fox lupa kalau ia mengalami cedera yang membuatnya tidak bisa berenang. Mau tidak mau, ia harus meminta bantuan Samus untuk membantunya menyelam.

Samus : *dengan Fox yang merangkulnya dari belakang* (Kau terkadang sangat merepotkan, Fox...)

Mario : *melihat kristal yang berkilauan di dinding gua* (Mamma mia...) *pada Luigi* (Kenapa kau tidak bilang ada pemandangan seperti ini di tempat seperti ini)

Luigi : *pada Mario* (Aku lupa mengatakannya karena kau terlalu panik)

Mario : *tertabrak Stalagtit lagi* BUUGHHH!

Luigi : (Abang!?)

Merekapun tiba di Kuil air yang tenggelam, namun Luigi berenang ke Permukaan.

Mario + Luigi : FWAAAAHHH!

Samus + Kirby : BWAHHHHHH!

Fox : UHUK ! UHUKKKK!

Luigi : Fox?

Fox : Cedera karena melawan Andross memperparah segalanya, bahkan membuatku tidak bisa berenang... :'v

Luigi : Ternyata begitu... :'v *lalu berenang ke tepian* Pantas saja Nona Krystal melarangmu untuk pergi berenang :'v

Mario : Baiklah, mungkin aku harus memeriksa cederamu seperti apa. *mengikuti Luigi*

Luigi kemudian menemukan Moss Rock yang dimaksud Prof. Willow. Samus, Luigi, Fox dan Kirby kemudian mengeluarkan Eevee mereka masing-masing dan memberinya Rare Candy. Semua Eevee mereka kemudian menjadi Leafeon.

Luigi's Leafeon : Feooonn! *langsung memeluk Luigi*

Luigi : *membelai Leafeonnya*

Mario : Semuanya, ayo kita pulang... *lalu pergi menunjukkan jalan keluar diikuti semua orang*

Sekembalinya dari Spike Forest...

Mario + Luigi + Fox : *terkejut melihat banyak Magnezone yang memenuhi Base sampai Fox ikut-ikutan menyerukan "Mamma Mia"* Mamma mia! A... Apa-apaan ini? :"v

Ness + Lucas : *diatas seekor Magnezone yang sebenarnya milik Prof. E. Gadd* ASYIIIIKKK!

Princess Peach : *bergelantungan di lampu Chandelier di lobi* MARIO! TOLOOONGGG! :"V

Mario kemudian melompati dinding untuk sampai di tempat Princess Peach bergelantungan.

Bowser, K. Rool, dan Dedede pingsan karena disetrum Magnezone yang berkeliaran.

Samus : *melihat Prof. Willow* Prof! Ada apa ini?

Prof. Willow : Sebenarnya ini ulah Banjo dan Kazooie yang tak sengaja melemparkan Rare Candy ke semua Magneton di Magnetic Hill :'v

Diddy Kong : KOOONG! *Mengejar Banjo dan Kazooie*

Samus dan Luigi kemudian jatuh pingsan karena perjalanannya menjadi sia-sia.

Setelah hampir semua Magnezone disingkirkan di Base. Sang Nenek yang tertawa campur marah menghukum Banjo dan Kazooie untuk tidur di luar. Keesokan harinya, Mario, Luigi, Solid Snake, Isabelle, Maddeline, Fox, dan Wolf pergi menuju tempat dimana Zero Mythos tertidur. Sesampainya disana, dengan bantuan Fox dan Wolf, pintu Lab terbuka dan terlihat sebuah kapsul yang mengunci tubuh Zero Mythos. Mario kemudian mengangkat Mother Elf Shard ke udara.

SFX : BYUSSSSHHH! CKLEK!

Pintu kapsul terbuka, muncullah sesosok reploid dengan armor merah menatap tajam pada semua orang.

Zero Mythos : Oh... *pada Mario* Hmmm... Jadi kau yang membangunkanku?

Mario : *mengangguk* Ada apa?

Luigi : *lalu menyodorkan pedang hijau tersebut*

Zero kemudian tertegun melihat pedang tersebut.

Zero : *pada Mario* Inilah yang aku ingin kukatakan padamu, Mario...

Mario : Ya, namaku memang Mario, tapi yang menarik pedangmu itu sebenarnya dia, Luigi... *menunjuk Luigi*

Zero : *pada Mario* Mario... *ke arah Luigi* Luigi... Tunggu, apa kalian ini...

Mario + Luigi : Ya... Kami bersaudara kembar! Dan kami disebut Ultimate Smash Brothers!

Zero kemudian memahami maksud kedatangan mereka di reruntuhan Lab tersebut.

Zero : Semuanya, Ayo ikut aku. Ada yang aku harus tunjukkan pada kalian.

Semuanya kemudian mengikuti Zero yang membawa mereka ke sebuah Gua tak jauh dari Lunar Kingdom. Wario, Waluigi, Marth, Mr. Game dan Play, dan Queen Palutena terperanjat melihat sang Legenda bergabung bersama tim Mario.

Zero : Sang Ratu, apa boleh aku lewat?

Queen Palutena : Tentu saja, jalan ini memang tidak bisa dilewati kami semua.

Zero : Biar kami yang tangani ini... *kemudian mengeluarkan jurus andalannya* Jurus Pemecah Blokade!

Alhasil, Blokade yang terbuat dari baja hancur di tangan Zero Mythos. Mereka akhirnya bisa melewati tempat tersebut. Rupanya Rosalina's Guardians sudah menunggu mereka. Lalu Leviathan menyembuhkan mereka semua.

Leviathan : untuk saat ini kalian boleh beristirahat sejenak atau belanja barang yang kalian perlukan.

Semua : YEAAAAAHH!

Harpuia : Jika ada orang yang sedang kalian butuhkan dan ingin kalian panggil, aku ada disini.

Semuanya menganggukkan kepala dan kemudian pergi ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Maddeline dan Solid Snake mencari sesuatu yang dibutuhkan dalam perjalanan. Mario dan Luigi asyik melihat-lihat senjata cantik yang menarik perhatian mereka.

Mario : *memegang Wood Cane* Mamma mia... Tongkat ini cantik juga ya...

Luigi : Tapi Bang, tongkat itu buat White Mage dan Sage seperti Prof. E. Gadd.

Mario : *tertunduk lesu* Sayang sekali...

Princess Peach : *lalu mengambil tongkat tersebut* Eits! Untukku saja! :v

Mario : Oh ya... Peach juga Sage :'v

Luigi : *lalu membeli senjata yang dibeli termasuk Tome of Ancient dan menyerahkan 200 Gold pada penjual senjata. Kemudian ia memberikan Golem Staff pada Mario* Staff ini malah lebih cocok dipakai oleh abang.

Mario : *memegang Staff tersebut* Makasih :'v

Penjual : terima kasih...

Luigi : Ada yang masih istirahat atau ingin beli sesuatu?

Terlihat beberapa orang masih tertidur di Inn, asyik mengobrol, bahkan memborong semua armor di toko armor termasuk Wario yang secara cuma-cuma memberikan Magic Ring pada Luigi.

Luigi : semenjak kejadian itu, Wario menjadi tukang membeli senjata.

Maddeline : Dia sebenarnya sedang dihukum untuk menjual semua emas yang dia ambil dari Golden Castle dan membelikan kami semua Armor sebagai gantinya.

Luigi : Begitu...?

Setelah puas bersantai. Beberapa ada yang kembali ke Markas, namun beberapa ada yang melanjutkan perjalanan mengikuti Zero yang membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat.

Zero : Semuanya, inilah yang namanya Guardians. dulu dipakai untuk mengangkut para Manusia Super untuk menghentikan Orang-orang seperti pengikut Dark Spirits.

Mario + Luigi : Mamma Mia... Pasti akan muat semua Smash Brother Squad...

Fefnir : Beuh, tenang aja. Bahkan Pokemon sebesar Wailord juga muat :v

SFX : BLETAKKK!

Fefnir : *dijitak Leviathan* :'v

Leviathan : Sembarangan kamu! :'v kamu pikir Guardian itu sekecil Weedle!?

Fefnir : Aku cuma bercanda, Levia :'v

Harpuia : Kita harus segera berangkat, ada yang perlu kami katakan pada kalian...

Mereka semua yang mengikuti Zero kemudian naik kedalam Guardian. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat sebuah Mini-Base dengan Fasilitas lengkap. Samus, Fox, dan Solid Snake hanya bisa termangu melihat kondisi interior yang super canggih.

Fox : *dengan mulut menganga* (Wolf pasti mencak-mencak dan iri melihat ini :'v)

Solid Snake : (Otacon atau Raiden harus melihat ini...)

Samus : (Mengingatkanku saat Adam masih ada :'v)

Harpuia : Semuanya, perhatian. Ini adalah Mini Base kalian, kalian bisa melakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan. *lalu berjalan ke arah kendali* kapal ini sengaja kami modifikasi supaya kalian bisa memakainya kapan saja. *berjalan ke arah counter yang berisi senjata dan benda-benda yang diperlukan* kalau ingin sesuatu, kalian bisa kemari meski harus merogoh uang kalian. Bahkan kami menyediakan Pokemon Healer disini jika kalian membawa Pokemon. *lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur* Jika kau ingin beristirahat atau menyembuhkan rekan kalian, disini tempatnya.

Luigi : Keren ya, Bang! Mau ngapain ada disini, gak perlu ke Base lagi...

Zero : *sudah duduk di ruang kendali* Kalian semua, Berpegangan! Kapal ini akan segera keluar!

Semua orang kemudian berpegangan. Di tengah laut, Guardian Airship muncul tak jauh dari kota Bard.

SFX : BWOSSSSHHH!

Semua : WOAHHH! KEREEEN!

Tiba-tiba...

SFX : **MGS4 Codec Call**

Prof. Willow : Snake! Kau bisa mendengarku?

Snake : Prof. Willow?

Prof. Willow : Berhasil! Prof. E. Gadd! Kita sudah tersambung dengan Guardian!

Prof. E. Gadd : MENAKJUBKAN! Dengan begini, kami bisa mengawasi kalian dalam menjalankan misi.

Maddeline : DO A BARREL ROLL!

Semua (termasuk Prof. E. Gadd dan Prof. Willow) : **GUBRAKKKKK!**

Fox : Hei! :'v seharusnya itu dikatakan oleh Peppy! *lalu mengomeli Maddeline*

Mario : Sudahlah, Fox...  
Fox : *cemberut* Nyebelin tau :'v

Zero : *sambil menyalakan Auto Pilot* Dan kali ini aku punya misi untuk kalian.

Semua kemudian terdiam.

Zero : Pergilah ke Lavender Cave. Disana tersimpan Nightmare Stone yang menjadi sumber kebangkitan Dark Spirits.

Semua : Baik!

Zero dan Rosalina Guardians kemudian menuju ke ruang teleportasi.

Zero : Kami akan menunggu kalian di Rosalina's Mansion. *lalu pergi terteleportasi bersama Rosalina's Guardians*

Fox, Solid Snake, dan Samus kemudian duduk di ruang kendali dan mengendalikan kemudi Guardians. Sementara Maddeline mengawasi Ruang Kendali.

Maddeline : Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Base dan menceritakan semua ini pada Nenek!

Semua : Setuju!

Semua orang kemudian terbelalak melihat Guardians. Termasuk Mushroom Kingdom Squad yang tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Prof. E. Gadd : *garuk-garuk kepala* Ya... Tentu saja mereka lebih pintar dariku. Lihat saja, Sistematikanya lebih kompleks. :'v

Di ruangan lain...

Mario : Jadi apa rencana kita selanjutnya?

Zelda kemudian teringat dengan anak berbaju biru dengan corak garis ungu di pakaiannya.

Zelda : *pada Maddeline* Maddy, kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama anak itu? Anak berbaju biru yang sempat menjadi korban Sednoc?

Maddeline teringat dengan anak tersebut, tetapi sepertinya anak itu dibawa oleh Dark Spirits jauh entah kemana.

Maddeline : Namanya Frisk, tetapi... semenjak kita mengalahkan Sednoc, entah kenapa anak itu menghilag...

Zelda + Luigi + Princess Peach : Apa!?

Maddeline : Frisk, entah kenapa Dark Spirits menginginkannya... Dan... *memegang Heart Locket* Dia mengorbankan dirinya agar aku selamat...

Zelda : Tapi sejauh ini, tidak ada jejak Link sama sekali. Begitu juga Roy, Pit, dan Falco...

Mario : Mereka... mungkin berada di tangan Neo Xande...

Semua terperanjat mendengar kata-kata Mario. Princess Peach kemudian membenarkannya.

Princess Peach : Kalian ingat sudah berapa kali aku diculik oleh Bowser?

Zelda : mungkin sudah sekitar 700 kali :'v

Fox : atau lebih dari itu.

Princess Peach : *lalu mengangguk* mereka mencuri taktik Bowser dan menggunakannya pada sebagian Smash Brothers Squad yang lain...takutnya, mereka menggunakan kekuatan Sakti Pit untuk memperkuat Dark Spirits.

Zelda : Sepertinya kau benar, Peach... Besok, aku akan ikut denganmu ke Lavender Cave.

Princess Peach : Aku setuju, karena aku sudah lama ingin kau bergabung dalam misi.

Mereka semua menyetujui itu. Keesokan harinya mereka ke Lavender Cave yang berada diantara pegunungan yang terjal. Sesampainya disana, mereka kaget rupanya tempat tersebut adalah kuburan Pokemon pada zaman dahulu.

Luigi : *gemetaran* Ini mengingatkanku pada Mansion menyeramkan itu... :'v

Zelda : Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau takut hantu, Luigi... :'v

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menyentuh bahu Mario dan Luigi dari belakang. Mereka berdua kemudian terperanjat, rupanya orang itu hanya Dark Knight biasa yang sudah terluka parah.

Dark Knight : Kalian... Tolong... *lalu menyodorkan Katana pada Princess Peach* Ini... Pakailah... *lalu orang tersebut sudah tidak bergerak lagi*

Mereka semua hanya terdiam. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menelusuri gua tersebut. Sesampainya di ujung Gua, terlihat sebuah batu besar yang diduga Nightmare Stone. Tetapi, kali ini Meta Knight muncul untuk menghentikan mereka.

Mario : Meta Knight! Ada apa denganmu?

Meta Knight : ... *lalu menebas Fox dengan Slicing Wave-nya*

Fox terpental jauh dan menabrak tembok.  
Meta Knight : ... *mengejar Mario sambil bersiap dengan Tebasan pedangnya*

Mario : *Melindungi dirinya dengan Rolling Shield kemudian mendorongnya ke belakang* Meta Knight, CUKUP UNTUK KALI INI!... *melemparkan Shrink Mushroom pada Meta Knight*

Alhasil, Meta Knight mengecil dan dapat ditangkap dengan Purity Ball oleh Luigi. Sementara Zelda melempar Spirit Ball yang menangkap Nightmare Stone.

Merekapun akhirnya berhasil mengambil Nightmare Stone. Mereka kemudian menemukan Blood Moon Stone yang juga dipegang Meta Knight.

Zelda : Dengan terkumpulnya W. Stone, Eternal Dusk Stone, Blood Moon Stone, dan Nightmare Stone, kita bisa menghentikan Neo Xande yang akan membangkitkan kembali Galeem dan Dharkom.

Semua : Setuju!

Zelda : Ayo kita ke Rosalina's Mansion. X dan Zero pasti sudah menunggu kita.

Merekapun menyetujuinya dan bergegas menuju Rosalina's Mansion. Namun kali ini, mereka membawa serta Mushroom Kingdom Squad kesana. Ajaibnya saat mereka tiba, sebuah portal muncul.

Zero : *hanya suaranya* Masuklah kedalam portal itu. Kami sudah menunggumu!

Rosalina kemudian datang.

Rosalina : Tunggu! Kalian tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa aku!

Merekapun kemudian masuk kedalam portal dan mendapati sebuah Gua yang berkelok-kelok. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka terus menemukan Sacred Ash.

Luigi : *membuka buku Tome of Ancient halaman 136* Ya, ini disebut Sacred Ash, konon ia bisa membangkitkan orang lain yang sudan tidak mampu bertarung lagi.

Mario : Mamma mia! Benda yang bagus... *lalu menyimpan salah satunya didalam saku celananya*

Bowser : Hmmm... Sepertinya berguna jika tiba-tiba aku langsung tumbang dan Sacred Ash ini mengembalikan jiwaku...

Setibanya di sebuah Pintu, X dan Zero sudah berada di Altar.

X : Kalian akhirnya tiba... Sekarang serahkan 4 sumber Dark Spirit tersebut.

Mario dan Luigi kemudian memberikan 4 batu sumber Dark Spirit tersebut pada X. X kemudian mengkomando semua orang untuk mengeluarkan senjata kuil yang mereka peroleh. Termasuk Naginata yang berhasil dirampas dari Meta Knight.

Zero : Ya, sesungguhnya Kristal bintang berwarna merah ada di Benteng yang melindungi Diamond Castle milk Neo Xande. Meta Knight yang kalian hentikan itu sudah mencuri Naginata yang seharusnya dimiliki Rosalina. Sedangkan yang kalian lihat waktu itu adalah yang palsu.

Luigi akhirnya lega karena kekhawatirannya terhadap Kristal Bintang Merah terjawab. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah Portal hitam memunculkan wujud Omega yang sesungguhnya.

X : inilah sumber Dark Spirit yang sebenarnya! Kalian harus menghentikannya sekaligus menguji kekuatan kalian apa kalian pantas untuk menghentikan Neo Xande dan pengikutnya!

Omega kemudian melancarkan Laser Ring pada Mario. Dengan mudah, Mario meloncati semua Laser Ring tersebut. Luigi mengalihkan perhatian Omega padanya selagi Princess Peach sedang mengucapkan mantra yang akan mengeluarkan Moonblast.

Bowser use Boost!

Bowser : Lihat saja, jika ada yang terluka oleh monster robot ini, Aku tidak segan-segan akan menebasnya dengan cakarku ini.

Princess Daisy : *melemparkan senjata lama pada Omega karena sudah kehabisan Shuriken*

Princess Peach : MOONBLAST!

Sebuah laser berwarna pelangi dari langit muncul dan menembak ke arah sumber kekuatan Omega. Omega kemudian mulai melemah dan menembakkan Laser raksasa pada Luigi, beruntung dengan cepat ia diselamatkan oleh Bowser.

Luigi : Hampir saja...  
Bowser : Bodoh! Jangan berdiri disitu!  
Mario : Kau hampir membahayakan dirimu!

X : Ini saatnya, kalian gunakan senjata itu untuk menghancurkan Omega!

Satu persatu, mereka semua mengeluarkan senjata yang mereka peroleh dari kuil, termasuk Naginata yang sudah ada di tangan Rosalina. Kemudian keenam senjata tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah Laser yang mengarah ke Omega. Akhirnya Omega hancur dan di kejauhan, Diamond Tower menampakkan wujudnya. Lalu gerbang pelindung yang melindungi tempat tersebut hancur.

Nenek : Itu dia! Tujuan akhir dari perjalanan kita!

Fox : Itu artinya mereka berhasil menghancurkan keempat sumber Dark Spirits tersebut.

Kembali ke Secret Altar...

X : Kalian, dengan ini, terjawab sudah sebuah jawaban yang akan membawa kalian ke tujuan asli kalian...

Zero : Aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa sehebat kami semua...

Luigi, Warrior of the Feelings...

Peach, Warrior of the Encouragement...

Daisy, Warrior of the Bravery...

Bowser, Warrior of the Kindness...

Rosalina, Warrior of the Preservarance...

And Mario, Warrior of the Determination...

Zero : Untuk Bowser, meski kau sering membuat ulah di Mushroom Kingdom, tetapi kau sebenarnya adalah orang baik. Mungkin semenjak kau menjadi sesosok Smash Brothers, sisi baik dirimu menampakkan dirinya. *pada Mario* Mario, kau harus belajar untuk mempercayai orang lain. Bahkan Bowser yang ada di sampingmu. Yang bahkan ingin belajar kembali menjadi orang baik.

Mario + Bowser : *mengangguk dan saling memeluk meminta maaf*

X : Rosalina, Mulai sekarang, kau bisa kembali menjadi Smash Brothers. Kau juga Warriors of Ultimate. Karena mereka membutuhkanmu.

Rosalina kemudian menyanggupi apa yang dikatakan X dan ia kemudian memeluk semua orang.

Rosalina : Terima kasih, X... Zero...

X + Zero : Kami akan mengawasi kalian semua dari jauh. *lalu menteleportasikan Semua orang kembali ke Markas*

Lalu semuanya bersorak sorai pada Mushroom Kingdom Squad.

Nenek : Baiklah, Ini saatnya...

Maddeline : INVASI KASTIL BERLIAN ITU!

Semua : SETUJUUU!

Mereka semua naik ke Guardian dan berangkat menuju tujuan akhir mereka. Yaitu Diamond Castle. Namun dalam perjalanan udara, mereka dihadang monster udara yang menjaga tempat tersebut. Berkat strategi Fox dan Samus, mereka berhasil menghadang semua monster tersebut. Setibanya di benteng Galgeim, beberapa tim berpencar sementara Mushroom Kingdom Squad memasuki gerbang tempat Kristal bintang merah tersebut berada. Ternyata mereka sudah dihadang Dark Pit, Dark Link, dan Dark Falco yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Princess Peach : *Mengangkat Mother Elf Shard ke atas*

Sinar Mother Elf Shard membuat Dark Spirit yang ada di tubuh mereka menghilang dan musnah. Mereka kemudian tumbang saat Zelda, Fox, dan Queen Palutena tiba di kuil Tanah.

Zelda : *menangkap tubuh Link* Link! Akhirnya kau muncul juga!

Queen Palutena : Pit!

Pit : *linglung* Uh... Aku kenapa, Yang Mulia Ratu?

Queen Palutena : Akan kujelaskan nanti...

Fox : Falco! Sadarlah!

Princess Peach : Sepertinya Falco sangat lemah dan perlu istirahat total.

Fox hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Fox : Baiklah, *pada Zelda dan Queen Palutena* Zelda, Sang Ratu, kita harus bawa mereka ke Guardians. *pada Mushroom Kingdom Squad* Kalian, pergilah ke Diamond Castle! Kami semua sudah menghajar semua monster yang ada disini.

? : TUNGGU!

Semua : !?

Mario : itu dari Kristal Bintang merah!

? : Terima kasih karena kalian sudah membersihkan tempat ini dari Dark Spirits. Neo Xande menggunakan aku sebagai boneka percobaannya yang kejam. Karena itu, aku akan memberikan semuanya sesuatu yang bagus.

Mereka cahaya percikan kemudian mengelilingi tubuh mereka. Pit dan Link kemudian menjadi Onion Knight. Falco tidak sadar menjadi Black Belt. Fox beralih dari Ranger menjadi Dragoon, Queen Palutena akhirnya menjadi Sage. Secara mengejutkan Mushroom Kingdom Squad berubah menjadi Legendary Mythos yang selain menjadi penyerang Fisik, juga bisa melakukan sihir seperti mage.

Queen Palutena : Dewa sudah memilih mereka!

Mario + Luigi : *kembali memakai topi khas mereka berdua dengan armor yang mirip baju khas mereka tetapi agak ketat* Mamma Mia!? Armor ini sedikit ketat bagi kami. :'v

Princess Peach + Princess Daisy : *Dengan Dress putih dan Pink pada Princess Peach dan Dress Putih dan Jingga pada Princess Daisy* Knight Dress yang cantik!

Bowser : *melihat duri cangkang di belakangnya menjadi emas dan ia memakai pakaian ala Viking* :'V

Rosalina yang hanya diam saja kemudian muncul dengan Dress Putih dengan warna biru dan hitam.

Rosalina : Kita harus segera pergi ke Diamond Castle tempat dimana Neo Xande bersembunyi.

Princess Peach : Benar! Kita harus menghentikan dia sebelum Galeem dan Dharkom dibangkitkan olehnya!

Semua : Setuju!

Mereka yang tidak membawa orang yang perlu diselamatkan kemudian mengikuti Mushroom Kingdom Squad untuk membantu mereka menghentikan Neo Xande. Tempat itu terbuat dari berlian, sehingga refleksi mereka terlihat kecuali yang bertipe hantu atau Pokemon Ghost Type. Mereka terus mencari jalur yang berkelok hingga menemukan semua orang yang mereka cari ternyata dikurung kedalam Kristal-kristal yang keras.

Princess Peach : Para Toad di kastilku!

Solid Snake : *dengan Job Black Belt* Raiden! Pantas saja aku tidak pernah menemukan jejakmu!

Isabelle : Ethaaaan! *mengetuk kristal yang mengurung Villager Ethan*

Fox : Krystal!

Mario : Sonic!

Bowser : *terdiam tanpa kata melihat Bowser Jr. Sudah dikurung dalam kristal*

Wario berusaha memecahkan kristal yang mengurung Mona, sahabatnya. Tetapi kristal itu sangat keras sehingga mematahkan kedua gigi taringnya.

Kirby : POYO! POYOOO! (Ice Climber Yuna dan Yuno!)

Pikachu : *terus menggunakan Iron Tail pada Mewtwo dan Lucario yang dikurung*

? : Percuma saja kalian memecahkannya. Kristal ini tidak akan pecah! *lalu mengeluarkan Sihir yang membuat tubuh mereka tidak bisa digerakkan*

Mario : *mengetahui ia tidak bisa bergerak* !

Bowser : APA-APAAN INI?

Luigi : ABANG! AKU TIDAK BISA BERGERAK!

Mario : (Bagaimana ini?)

Semua orang yang menyusul : CANCEL!

Alhasil, sihir itu terpatahkan dan mereka bisa kembali bergerak bebas. Dan orang yang menyihir mereka terlihat.

Filthy : Sial! Aku ketahuan!

Mario + Bowser : JADI KAU YANG TADI MENGUNCI PERGERAKAN KAMI?

Filthy : Mwehehehehe... Sepertinya rencanaku gagal... *lalu masuk ke sebuah portal*

Bowser : Dia Kabur! *lalu menyusul Filthy*

Mario : BOWSER! *pada semuanya* Semuanya! Ayo ikuti Bowser!

Merekapun kemudian masuk kedalam Portal tersebut. Tetapi...

Mario + Luigi + Princess Peach + Bowser : APA!?

Princess Daisy + Rosalina : ...!

Terlihat banyak orang dikurung dalam kristal-kristal yang bergantung di langit-langit.

Smithy, Neo Xande, Filthy, dan Master Hand : Akhirnya... Kalian datang juga...

Neo Xande : Hehehehe... Dengan jiwa orang-orang ini... Aku bisa dengan mudah menguasai Dharkom dan Galeem... *lalu menurunkan salah satunya yang ternyata adalah Frisk*

Mario : !? *bersiap dengan pukulan mautnya*

Neo Xande : HEAVEN WRATH! *lalu menyerang semuanya*

Mario : UGH!

Luigi : ADUUHHHH!

Bowser : TIDAAAAKKK!

Princess Peach + Princess Daisy + Rosalina : GYAAAAHHH!

Semuanya kemudian terlempar dan menabrak tembok yang ada di belakang mereka. Neo Xande kemudian mendekati Mario dan Luigi lalu mencengkeram mereka berdua. Tetapi sebuah Fire Shield dari tubuh Mario dan Electric Shield dari tubuh Luigi membakar sekaligus menyetrum Neo Xande hingga mereka terlepas dari cengkraman.

Neo Xande : A... Apa ini...

Mario + Luigi : *merangkul Bowser* JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU MEREMEHKAN KEKUATAN SAUDARA KEMBAR SEPERTI KAMI!

Neo Xande mencoba menyerang mereka sekali lagi dengan Heaven Wrath, tetapi mereka terlindungi oleh Mythos Realm yang dibuat Zero.

X : CURAJA!

Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, dan Rosalina kemudian terobati oleh sihir X dan perlahan Mythos Realm memulihkan Mario, Luigi dan Bowser yang mencoba menyerang Neo Xande. Tapi sayangnya mereka kabur menuju portal lain.

Zero : Semuanya, ikuti aku, Neo Xande tidak jauh.

Lalu mereka semua masuk kedalam Portal tersebut. Tak berapa lama, semua orang termasuk Prof. Willow dan Prof. E. Gadd datang. Di sekeliling mereka, terdapat 7 Kristal Bintang yang meredup.

Zero : Sekarang, angkat senjata yang kalian peroleh ke udara dan pasukanmu akan terpilih oleh senjata tersebut.

Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, dan Rosalina kemudian mengangkat semua senjata yang mereka peroleh di udara. Lalu terlihat siapa yang akan menjadi pasukan mereka.

Mario's Rolling Shield Chooses :

Maddeline, Samus, Fox McCloud, Candela, Pit, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Rockman, and Waluigi.

Luigi's Z-Saber Chooses :

Solid Snake, Wolf O'Connell, Link, Meta Knight, Wario, Pac Man, Zelda's Gallade, and Marth.

Bowser's Ultimate Axe Chooses :

Donkey Kong, K. Rool, Dedede, Ganondorf, Mr. Game and Play, Spark, Sephiroth, and Red.

Princess Peach's Double Dagger Chooses :

Zelda, Queen Palutena, Peach's Gardevoir, Yoshi, Blue, Aerith, Ness, And Isabelle.

Princess Daisy's Spear Chooses :

Richter Belmond, Cloud, Shulk, Blanche, Blue Toad, Ryu, Ken, and Lucas.

Rosalina's Silver Naginata Chooses :

Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Wario's Gyarados, Mario's Flareon, Luigi's Leafeon, Vaporeon, Waluigi's Lumineon, and Mew.

Zero : *heran melihat pasukan milik Rosalina* Kau yakin Pokemon bisa membuat Kristal bintang bersinar?

X : Bisa saja, Zero. Kenapa tidak?

Zero : Baiklah, SEMUANYA BERPENCARLAH MENUJU KRISTAL TUJUAN KALIAN!

Semua : BAIK!

-Mario's Part-

Mario kemudian mendekati Kristal Air tempat ia mendapatkan Rolling Shield.

? : Kalian, Warriors of Ultimate... Tenggelamlah kalian dengan kekuatan air yang kumiliki!

Lalu muncul Monster Gurita Raksasa itu kembali.

Samus : SHOCKWAVE!

Fox : *mengeluarkan Petal Blizzard Orb pada Monster Gurita tersebut*

Monster Gurita : GROAAAARRR! *mengeluarkan Waterfall pada Mario*

Mario terpental oleh serangan tersebut dan tubuhnya berhasil tertangkap oleh Candela. Ia kemudian menggunakan Tri-Attack untuk melancarkan serangan pada Monster tersebut. Dan diakhiri dengan jurus "Baddeline Sign : Arrow of Death". Monster tersebut kemudian hancur disusul mencairnya Kristal yang mengurung Ice Climbers bersaudara, Mona, Bowser Jr. , dan Prof. Oak.

-Mario's Part ended-

Prof. E. Gadd : Beberapa kristal mencair!

Prof. Willow : *mengevakuasi Prof. Oak*

-Luigi's Part-

Luigi yang mendekati Kristal angin mendapati monster Rawa dari Spike Forest akan menyerangnya. Beruntung, Karate Chop yang dikeluarkan Gallade berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Monster Rawa tersebut.

Luigi use Green Fire Aura!

Alhasil monster rawa tersebut terbakar. Lalu serangan dilanjutkan dengan serangan lemparan kapak oleh Wario. Monster rawa itu akhirnya musnah dan kristal yang mengurung Sonic cs mencair.

-Luigi's Part End-

Nenek : Aku tahu pola ini, Setiap Monster kristal berhasil dikalahkan, beberapa kristal yang mengurung orang-orang akan mencair dengan sendirinya.

Prof. E. Gadd : Itu Artinya, kita harus mengalahkan semua monster penjaga itu hingga semuanya bisa diselamatkan.

Prof. Willow : Betul!

-Peach's Part-

Perlahan, Princess Peach mendekati Kristal api. Tetapi kali ini, ia sudah tahu bahwa Magma Golem akan menginjaknya. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan jurus Blizzaga pada Monster Golem tersebut. Disusul Waterfall oleh Pokemon milik Blue, Blastoise. Karena golem tersebut berelemen tanah dan api, maka Golem tersebut hancur dengan mudah sehingga kristal yang mengurung Pokemon mencair, termasuk Mewtwo dan Lucario.

-Peach's Part Ended-

Mewtwo kemudian melihat di sekeliling. Lalu ia melihat Prof. Willow yang mencoba menyentuhnya. Ia mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sehingga ia kemudian merangkul Prof. Willow dan mendekati Kristal terakhir di tengah.

Prof. E. Gadd : Apa ini... Mewtwo yang kau ceritakan itu, Willow?

Prof. Willow : Ya, Prof. E. Gadd... Dia sebenarnya hasil penelitian para peneliti jahat yang menginginkan kekuatan psychic yang cukup kuat.

Prof. E. Gadd : ...

-Bowser's Part-

Avalanceon : Apa!? Kali ini kau membawa banyak teman-temanmu, monster kura-kura berduri?

Bowser : Heh! Tentu saja kami semua akan menghentikanmu!

Avalanceon : TIDAK AKAAANN! *lalu mengeluarkan Ice Shard pada K. Rool*

: :'v (BOS BOWSER! TOLOOONG! )

Bowser : Terus alihkan perhatian dia, aku akan mengeluarkan Flamethrower dari napasku!

Dedede use Dynamic Punch!

Avalancean kemudian tumbang oleh Dynamic Punch yang dilancarkan oleh Dedede. Lalu diakhiri dengan perpaduan kekuatan Psychic Ganondorf yang ditanamkan dalam pedang super panjang milik Sepiroth. Sehingga iapun juga tidak bisa bergerak dan tak bisa menghindari Flamethrower yang dilancarkan Bowser dan dikalahkan dengan mudah.

-Bowser's Part Ended-

Kristal yang mengurung musuh mini dari berbagai tempat kemudian mencair, termasuk Polterpup milik Luigi, Theo, dan Roy.

Prof. E. Gadd : *lalu membelai Polterpup tersebut* Sayang, kau pasti mencari Luigi 'kan?

Polterpup : GUK! GUK! (Iya! Dimana dia?)

-Daisy and Rosalina Part-

Daisy dan Rosalina ternyata berada di satu tempat yang sama, yakni Kristal Peri dan Kristal Tanah. Tetapi kali ini, mereka harus melawan Porky, Vampire, dan Claus.

Vampire : Bagus... Kita mendapat 2 mangsa perempuan sekaligus...

Rosalina : Lihat saja siapa yang paling menakutkan... *pada Flareon milik Mario* Flareon! Gunakan Fire Spin pada mereka semua!

Mario's Flareon use Fire Spin to make them can't move anywhere!

Vampire : Api!?

Porky : WADUH!? :'v aku tidak bisa bergerak! :'v

Sementara itu, Lucas mencoba menghentikan Claus dengan White Musk yang terus ia lemparkan padanya. Hingga Lucas melempar White Musk terakhir, Claus akhirnya menyerah dan tumbang.

Porky : MINIONKU! :'V

Tak lama, sebuah Orb besar yang dibuat Mew akan menimpa mereka dan membuat mereka kalah telak.

Porky : *gosong* Aku menyesal menjadi pengikut Neo Xande... *pada Vampire yang ternyata sudah menjadi Abu karena Roar Of Time yang digunakan oleh Mew* :'v TUAN VAMPIRE!?

-Daisy and Rosalina Part Ended-

Sisa Kristal yang ada akhirnya mencair semua, dan semua orang terselamatkan termasuk Krystal McCloud. Lalu Kristal terakhir yang berada di tengah muncul dan menampakkan sosok yang dicari Maddeline, Frisk. Bersamaan itu juga, semua orang dari berbagai tempat berkumpul kembali.

Mario : *melihat semua Smash Bros. Squad kembali* Semuanya!?

Luigi : Akhirnya semua lengkap!

Prof. Willow : *merangkul Frisk yang tak sadarkan diri* Anak ini masih belum sadarkan diri. Diduga kekuatannya sudah diserap oleh Neo Xande.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Prof. Willow, mereka kemudian terdiam. Hingga...

Mario : Baik, *lalu menunjuk Kristal yang ada di tengah mereka* Tujuan kita yang terakhir adalah menghentikan Neo Xande!

Beberapa orang : Ya! Setuju!

Fox : Kali ini! AYO KITA SERANG MEREKA!

Semua : SETUJU!

Semuanya kemudian memasuki Portal yang menghubungkan Neo Xande dan mendapati ia sudah membangkitkan Dharkom dan Galeem.

Neo Xande : Sekarang mereka sudah bangkit! Dan kalian semua bagiku adalah orang-orang yang harus dimusnahkan! KARENA... AKU... ADALAH... DEWA... YANG SESUNGGUHNYA...

Mario + Samus + Fox : !

Neo Xande : DHARKOM... GALEEM... DAN SEMUA PENGIKUTKU... HANCURKAN MEREKA...

Semua : !

Galeem dan Dharkom kemudian memberinya kekuatan dan ia kemudian mengeluarkan Heaven Wrath pada Mushroom Kingdom Squad. Tetapi...

SFX : DHUARRR!

Ternyata semua orang terlindungi oleh Mythos Realm yang dibuat oleh X dan Zero sebelum mereka berdua dan keempat pengawal Rosalina terkena serangan Heaven Wrath oleh Neo Xande.

Neo Xande : APA?

X : *merangkul Zero* Percuma saja kau menyerang mereka, Xande... Bahkan dengan dukungan Dharkom dan Galeem, mereka bukan tandinganmu... *pada Mario dan Luigi* MARIO! LUIGI! LEMPARKAN TOPI KALIAN PADA KAMI BERDUA!

Awalnya Mario ragu ingin melemparkan topi khas yang memiliki kekuatan seperti Cappy, temannya. Tetapi karena demi keselamatan semua orang, ia kemudian mengiyakan hal itu bersama Luigi dan mereka melemparkan topi mereka. Anehnya, mereka tidak merasuki X dan Zero, malah sebaliknya, X dan Zero merasuki Mario dan Luigi.

Mario : Kenapa ini? Kenapa malah kalian yang merasuki kami?

X : Tubuh kami sebenarnya sudah hancur setelah serangan itu...

Mario + Luigi : Apa? Jadi artinya kalian ini...

Zero : Ya... Neo Xande benar-benar membunuh kami.

Mario : ... *menggeram sambil menahan tangisnya* Baiklah! Ayo hentikan dia sekarang juga!

Zero : Ya, itulah yang ingin kukatakan padamu. *pada Luigi* Luigi, aku akan membantumu!

Luigi menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan Zero sambil menahan tangisannya.

Leviathan : *memegang tangan Princess Peach* Peach, boleh kupegang payung kesayanganmu untuk terakhir kalinya?

Peach kemudian memberikan payung kesayangannya pada Leviathan. Lalu tubuhnya perlahan menghilang saat ia memeluk payung tersebut. Kemudian payung tersebut berubah menjadi berwarna biru seperti Leviathan.

Princess Peach : LEVIAAAA! *lalu menangis*

Bowser : *merangkul Fefnir yang mulai menghilang* FEFNIR! JANGAN!

Fefnir : *memberikan pendant kesayangannya dan mengalungkannya di tangan kiri Bowser.* Bowser, ini saatnya aku harus pergi... *lalu tubuhnya menghilang*

Bowser : GWAAAAAAAAAAHHHH *Lalu menangis*

Princess Daisy : *memeluk Phantom* Phantom! Jangan!

Phantom kemudian mencium pipinya dan membersihkan tiara yang dipakai Princess Daisy sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang.

Harpuia : *menyerahkan tongkat milik Rosalina* Ini, aku sudah memperbaikinya, Nona Rosalina... *lalu ia kemudian tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang*

Rosalina terdiam sambil menitikkan airmatanya. Ia tidak terima dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka. Semua perempuan dan beberapa lelaki kemudian mendekati Mushroom Kingdom Squad untuk menguatkan mereka. Termasuk Mario dan Luigi yang kesedihannya sudah tak terbendung lagi dan menangis di pangkuan Samus dan Queen Palutena.

Mario : *Lalu kembali berdiri* Kita jangan bersedih dulu untuk sekarang... *lalu berbalik menengok Neo Xande, Dharkom dan Galeem* SUPER SMASH BROTHERS! HENTIKAN DIA!

Fox : *mengusap air matanya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya pada Filthy* kalau begitu, kami adalah lawanmu! Virus aneh!

Filthy : Mwehehehehe! Rubah kecil sepertimu bisa apa?

Wolf : PHOTON GEYSER!

Filthy terkena serangan tiba-tiba dari Wolf dan membuat kekuatannya melemah.

Wolf : Racun lemah terhadap Psikokinetik. Racun juga bukan apa-apa bagi besi.

Filthy : Ma... Maksud kalian apa?

Wolf dan Fox kemudian bersiul memanggil Ridley yang sudah bersiap dengan Ultra Flash Cannon yang akan ditembakkan pada Filthy.

Filthy : !

Ridley : GROOAAAAAAARRRR!

Alhasil tubuh Filthy hancur oleh serangan Steel Type tersebut.

Smithy yang mengamuk terus menyerang Kirby yang terus menghindar.

Smithy : ANEH SEKALI, KAU SANGAT LIHAI MENGHINDAR!

Tanpa disadari, Ness, Rockman, dan Lucas sudah mempersiapkan Pokemon Api (Charizard, Typholsion, dan Incineroar) yang akan menembakkan Giga Flamethrower pada Smithy. Smithy akhirnya juga berhasil ditumbangkan oleh mereka.

Sementara itu Dedede, K. Rool, Wario dan Waluigi sibuk membuat Master Hand Pusing hingga Master Hand lelah mengejar mereka. Hingga tanpa sadar, Master Hand terkena Shadow Ball yang dilancarkan oleh Mewtwo, Flareon milik Mario, dan Leafeon milik Luigi. Akhirnya Master Hand ikut tumbang.

Kini tinggal Dharkom, Galeem, dan Neo Xande. Neo Xande terus melancarkan Laser dari berbagai elemen pada Mushroom Kingdom Squad.

Mario : *melemparkan Rolling Shield pada Galeem*

Luigi : *menebas semua serangan Dharkom dengan Z-Saber milik Zero*

Princess Peach terus memberikan Healing Wave pada semua orang sementara Bowser, Princess Daisy, dan Rosalina terus berusaha menyerang Neo Xande.

Mario : *melihat sesuatu yang melekat pada Dharkom dan Galeem, lalu ia melemparkan Rolling Shield-nya pada objek tersebut*

Alhasil Objek tersebut pecah, dan ternyata itu Human Soul's Frisk yang akhirnya meluncur kembali ke tubuhnya yang dipegang Prof. Willow dan Cappy yang sudah lama ia cari.

Mario : CAPPY!

Cappy : Mario! *kemudian mendekati Mario*  
Mario : Cappy, pergilah, biar kami yang akan mengalahkan mereka!  
Cappy kemudian berkumpul bersama yang lainnya di belakang.

Neo Xande : APA!? Chain Bondedku hancur semudah itu!?

Lalu dengan mudah, Bowser berhasil menumbangkan Neo Xande dengan Pukulan mautnya dan diakhiri Moonblast yang dilancarkan Princess Peach.

Mario : Ternyata itu kelemahannya!

Namun mereka tersadar dengan Dharkom dan Galeem yang masih berada didepan mereka.  
Mario : (... Dharkom... Galeem... Kami terpaksa harus menghentikan kalian sekali lagi.)

Mario use Ember that turned FIERY SPIN on his Rolling Shield to Dharkom.

Luigi yang melihat kakaknya kemudian mengeluarkan 1.000.000 Volt THUNDERBLAST pada Galeem.

Princess Peach : (Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak!?) MARIO! LUIGI! JANGAN MEMAKSAKAN DIRI KALIAN!

Lalu tubuh Mario dan Luigi bercahaya setelah melancarkan serangan itu. Merekapun kemudian melancarkan Combo Final Smash mereka tanpa sadar kedua topi mereka berdua melayang tepat ke arah Princess Peach, diikuti Kilat Petir dan Api yang mulai menyambar-nyambar di sekitar mereka hingga melukai beberapa orang termasuk Isabelle dan Maddeline.

Prof. Willow : Berbahaya sekali! PRINCESS PEACH! PRINCESS DAISY! ROSALINA! BOWSER! KITA HARUS PERGI DARI SINI!

Fox : Tapi, bagaimana dengan Mario dan Luigi?

Meta Knight : Mereka sedang melancarkan Ultimate Final Smash Mereka, BROTHERHOOD BLAST!

Semua : APA!?

Princess Peach teringat saat Mario dan Luigi menghentikan Bowser dengan jurus tersebut.

Princess Peach : Itu jurus yang sangat berbahaya, Keduanya pernah melakukan itu pada Ultra Bowser dan hampir menghancurkan seluruh dunia hanya dengan sekali serang! dan Efeknya, Mereka tak akan sadarkan diri selama 3 sampai 4 bulan... Dan yang lebih buruk...

Samus + Fox : ... Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Princess Peach : MEREKA BISA SAJA AKAN MENINGGAL!

Semua : **GASP** ! *melihat Mario dan Luigi yang masih melancarkan Brotherhood Blast*

Mario + Luigi : BROTHERHOOD BLAST! *pada Dharkom dan Galeem*

Semua : MAAAARIIIOOOO! LUIIIIGIIIII!

Prof. Willow : ... (Ini tidak bisa dipercaya...)

SFX : DHUARRRRRRRR!

Cahaya dari Brotherhood Blast membuat semuanya menjadi silau. Lalu cahaya tersebut menyibakkan sisi dunia yang akhirnya terlihat oleh semua orang, termasuk markas lama Smash Brothers Squad. Semua orang yang tadinya ada di Diamond tower kembali ke markas. Kecuali Mario dan Luigi yang kedua topinya dipegang oleh Princess Peach.

Princess Peach + Princess Daisy : *lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya sembari melihat topi mereka berdua yang ia pegang* Mario... Luigi... *lalu memeluk kedua topi tersebut*  
Bowser : ...Mario... *lalu berlutut dan ikut menangis* SEHARUSNYA AKU MENCEGAH KALIAN MELAKUKAN ITUUUU!  
Bowser Jr. : Papa... *lalu menenangkan Bowser*  
Prof. E. Gadd : *sambil meletakkan Poltergust G-00 yang ditinggalkan Luigi*... *lalu tertunduk* Luigi... kenapa kau pergi secepat ini...  
Wario dan Waluigi bahkan tidak bisa menahan kesedihan mereka lalu ikut memeluk Bowser. Namun entah kenapa, Gardevoir milik Princess Peach merasa kalau mereka berdua masih hidup.

Gardevoir : Garde...!

Princess Peach : Gardevoir?

Baddeline : *keluar dari tubuh Maddeline* Dia sepertinya ingin mengatakan kalau Mario dan Luigi masih hidup...

Princess Peach : Apa? *pada Gardevoir miliknya* Benarkah itu?

Sementara itu di atas langit...

X's Soul : *Mengangkat tubuh Mario*... Mario...

Zero's Soul : * Mengangkat tubuh Luigi*... Luigi...

X : Kalian sudah melakukan tugas kalian dengan baik...

Zero : Mulai sekarang, kekuatan kami menjadi milik kalian...

Lalu mereka kembali menghilang dan akhirnya Mario dan Luigi tercebur ke dalam Celestial Lake. Lalu di peta, Prof. Willow menemukan Mario dan Luigi tenggelam di tempat tersebut dan langsung memerintahkan ABZU dan Samus untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Namun, Princess Peach dan Princess Daisy meminta agar mereka yang akan menyelamatkan Mario dan Luigi.

Mario dan Luigi yang dibalut banyak plester luka dan perban kemudian membuka matanya secara perlahan, lalu melihat di sekeliling, Princess Peach dan Princess Daisy tertidur di pangkuan mereka. Perlahan, Mario membelai Princess Peach begitu juga Luigi yang membelai Princess Daisy.

Mario : Peach...

Luigi : Daisy...

Mereka kemudian terbangun mendengar Mario dan Luigi membelai dan memanggil mereka.

Princess Peach : MARIO!

Princess Daisy : LUIGI!

Lalu keduanya memeluk Mario dan Luigi. Tak berapa lama, Samus, Prof. Willow, Bowser, dan Link datang.

Link : Kalian ditemukan di dasar danau Celestial dan diselamatkan oleh Nona Peach dan Nona Daisy. Beruntung kami masih bisa mendengar detak jantung kalian berdua.

Samus : Kenapa jauh sekali? Kami semua mengkhawatirkan kalian!

Mario dan Luigi hanya terdiam, lalu menyisingkan bahu mereka. Bowser yang kesal kemudian menjewer pipi mereka berdua.

Bowser : Kalian ini! Melakukan Hal Super Berbahaya didepan Princess Peach lebih buruk daripada menghajarku setiap aku menculiknya!

SFX : PLAK! PLAK! BLETAK!  
Bowser : *dengan bekas tamparan dan benjol super besar* :'v

Princess Peach : BOWSER! SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG MENGATAKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU! *pada Mario dan Luigi* dan kalian berdua sudah pingsan selama beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu!

Princess Daisy : Sudah! Sudah! Yang penting semua orang tahu kalau mereka berdua selamat :'v

Mario dan Luigi hanya menghela napas mereka dengan pemandangan tersebut. Tetapi Mario masih memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya gundah kembali.

Prof. Willow : Ngomong-ngomong soal Dharkom dan Galeem, Kedua Dewa Buatan itu sudah tak terlihat lagi setelah jurus membahayakan itu. Dan juga secara misterius, Rosalina's Mansion, Lavender Cave, dan Diamond Castle menghilang tanpa jejak...

Princess Peach : Rosalina saat ini sedang ke suatu tempat dimana ia harus menenangkan dirinya...  
Semua : ...

Mario : Oh, dan gimana dengan Cappy...

Luigi : dan anak bernama Frisk?

Tak lama berselang, Frisk dan Cappy datang dengan Pie Strawberry buatan Maddeline dan Mona.

Cappy : Ini, silahkan dinikmati.

Mario + Luigi : Makasih, Cappy...

Frisk : Seharusnya kami yang harus bilang seperti itu pada kalian. Karena... Kalian bukan hanya menyelamatkan kami semua, tapi juga membuka mata semua orang betapa pentingnya saling melindungi.

Mendengar kata-kata Frisk, semua orang terdiam karena terharu. Lalu semua orang memeluk Frisk, termasuk Mario dan Luigi yang terpaksa beranjak dari tempat tidur.

==EPILOG==

Beberapa bulan kemudian setelah kejadian itu...

Kirby : POYO! POYO! *lalu menonjok Wario*

Wario kemudian terpental jauh hingga keluar arena.

Wasit : PEMENANGNYA ADALAH KIRBY!

Semua orang kemudian bersorak gembira, tak terkecuali Mario dan Luigi...

Luigi : *dengan plester yang masih melekat di pipi kirinya* Senang melihat semua ini seperti yang dulu ya, Bang?

Mario : *dengan perban yang masih melekat di telapak tangan kanannya* Iya, Luigi...

Luigi : Abang Mario, Ngomong-ngomong, Wario dan orang yang kalah di pertarungan hari ini mendarat sampai dimana ya?

Tiba-tiba, terdengar Dual Scream milik Mario. Ternyata itu Mr. Oshiro dengan wajah kesal karena banyak peserta Smash Brothers Squad yang selalu mendarat di hotelnya.

Mr. Oshiro : Mario! Tolong pertemukan aku dengan pendiri Smash Brothers! Aku tidak suka mereka mendaratkan lawan mereka sampai kemari! Aku sampai kehabisan obat-obatan tahu! :'v

Mario : Oh... Baiklah! *lalu menyerahkan Dual Scream miliknya pada Sang Nenek*

Mr. Oshiro terperanjat, ternyata Sang Nenek yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai tetangganya adalah pemimpin Smash Brothers Squad yang sekarang.

Nenek : Kenapa Pak? Mau protes?

Karena malu, Mr. Oshiro langsung menutup teleponnya.

Nenek : Ahahahaha! Dasar hantu :v mau saja ditipu, *lalu menyerahkan kembali Dual Scream itu pada Mario*

Mario : (Ya, hanya Mushroom Kingdom Squad yang tahu kalau aku adalah pendiri yang sebenarnya) *lalu cekikikan* Tapi...

Luigi : Ya, Abang?

Mario : Lokasi baru arena kali ini terasa lebih nyaman...*lalu bersandar di tembok seperti akan tertidur*

Nenek : Tentu saja, karena ini bekas lokasi Markas Sementara Smash Brothers. Daripada menjadi danau gak jelas :v Ahahahaha!

Luigi : *hanya menggeleng dengan sikap sang Nenek*

Lalu Maddeline dan Theo datang.

Theo : Hai semuanya!

Luigi : Theo!

Theo : Tidak berencana untuk memanjat Celestial Mountain hari ini?

Belum sempat Mario mengatakan sesuatu, Samus, Princess Peach, Link, Zelda, Princess Daisy, Ness dan Lucas langsung menyetujui usul Theo.

Mario : *pasrah dengan keputusan yang lain* Mamma mia... Padahal aku ingin berenang bersama Abzu besok... :'v

Luigi : Bang, itu bisa nanti, tangan abang masih cedera untuk dibawa berenang.

Mario : *lalu melihat tangannya yang diperban* Benar juga... :'v

Karena usulan dadakan tersebut, merekapun kemudian mendaki Celestial Mountain. Tidak peduli meski Mr. Oshiro mengomel pada mereka, merekapun tiba di puncak Celestial Mountain dan duduk di dekat tiang bendera yang sejak lama dipancangkan.

Mario + Luigi : Mamma mia... Pemandangannya bagus sekali...

Maddeline : Iya, Arena, Markas kita, dan semua tempat yang bagus terlihat dari sini!

Luigi : Ya, betul-betul bagus dan bisa mengistirahatkan pikiran kita akhir-akhir ini...

Merekapun semua duduk dan terdiam melihat pemandangan yang terlihat dari puncak gunung tersebut.

Akhirnya, 1 masalah di Smash Brothers Squad telah berakhir, namun petualangan mereka untuk melindungi dunia dari serangan jahat sebenarnya hanyalah awal dari seluruh petualangan mereka yang baru. Kita nantikan saja, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...

===TAMAT===


End file.
